Peace vs War
by ItsATrap101
Summary: Bo-Katan and Satine Kryze never been agreeable with each other. They despised each other's viewpoints on life, morality, and kinship. Everything that was sisterly of them breaks apart. Maybe it was how they treated each other before the Clone Wars, when Satine becomes a pacifist Duchess while Bo joins the Mandalorian Death Watch to tarnish her sister's alien idealism. Obitine!
1. The Former Mand'alor

**Long wait even though I said 'soon', but I'm here to say that I finally got my story in mind. So without any further ado, fans, it's time to return back to sands of Mandalore to witness the truest of wars that took place there...**

* * *

><p>"<em>C'est paix... Pas guerre...<em>" Satine muttered under her breath...

The sun is falling from the sky into a brisk sunset and all the sanctum benevolence has evaporated on the world of Mandalore... There was barely anything left to hold on to. _Nothing!_ What once was crystalline azure glass that made up _Sun_dari was quickly being replaced with the tinges of **grey**... Sure, every building still had kaleidoscope feeling that appeared too _chimerical_ from a foreigner's mind, but it might as well still be the sand that once laid waste of Mandalore... For not only has peace been eradicated (if it ever existed), but also all of a broken alliance has been sundered.

_All because of war!_ Satine has witnessed a greying Mandalore before. It wasn't the first time that constant onslaught has surely brought her beloved planet to ruin... But still, it was foolhardy for many to fight war through **_peace_**... It would be like mixing pungent oil in mineral water; the outcome would not only be distasteful as expected, but IMPOSSIBLE to be done!

However, despite her dream being so obviously full-of-fault, she never gave up her inquire... _Not ever, not never._

She started fluttering her eyes, wishing that the crash was all a dream, but instantly found out it was far from it. Satine was bruised and cut from the crash of the rigger freighter, and her hair was knotted in a dizzying sway that looked like it never been brushed or curled before. But personal appearance was _beyond_ **any** worries she had. Her dear Obi has been captured by the two Zabrack monsters who have taken control of the planet, massacred half the population who refused to be enslaved as their own group of crimson-splatted supercommando army. At first, there was an onslaught of people disregarding the once peaceful views of the New Mandalorians and have taken up arms... But once word got out of how poorly treated (or 'brainwashed' as Satine has come to call it) the commandos have become, many wanted to flip sides once again and join her sister's rebel force known now as the Nite Owls.

Now, in many cases, all Satine wanted was to escape off the planet, live on Coruscant, and occasionally visit Obi-Wan... It was hard to explain how it can logically take place since he was an esteemed Jedi and she was nothing now. Still, she wondered how she would feel if she just got the chance - one chance - to live without fear.

"_Paix echoué... Guerre prevaux_..."

"What's that?" The captured Obi-Wan asked the murmuring Satine before being promptly socked on the side of his head by one of the supercommando's blasters.

"Not a word, _Jedi_!" He snarled.

The repulsorlift automated transport gave a little difficulty to overhear their dialogue, but not enough to pass by a conversation...

Out of the corner of her eye, Satine could have sworn she saw a flash of light... She looked around to see if any of the guards were watching but most of their attention pitted to Obi-Wan since they expected him to make a getaway plan... On the contrary, there was hardly any plan available.

However, Satine didn't trifle any worries on anything that has to do with Mandalore or herself; just the people she still had left: Bo, Korkie, Obi... That is..., if they'll last long... To ease whatever pain that was flooding in her chest, she continued to sing the rest of her song: "_Mais à chaque démarrage..., paix existe dans cœur de chacun. Car je sais vraiment ..., amour est là, devant_ haine peut se développer."

So Satine looked back to the place she saw the glint of light and it couldn't be blindness. Up on the corner of one of the buildings, she saw a flash of a half-dozen jetpacks on the friendly blue-coated splinter group... Yes, at one time, her government was destined to go against the Death Watch but now whatever was left of it was in a meager rebellion desperate for one thing: _Kill_ Maul.

Overhanging the deserted halls of inner Sundari was Bo-Katan as she watched her sister glide away on the repulsorlift, heading for the palace.

She looked down to see where it was going, expecting it to travel towards the prison, but instead kept going straight.

"Where are they going?!" Korkie (along with his three other friends) was traveling by speeder with Balutar-class swoops.

Bo-Katan covered his mouth for being too loud. Deftly, an immaculate echo came across the bowels of the city from his outburst. "Shush, Korkchop!" She studied the trajectory of the enemy, with their captured friends. "They must be heading to the Royal Palace."

Korkie squinted with the others, Amis, Soniee, and Lagos. "For what?" Soniee asked, brushing her mahogany-brown hair out of her bun she kept it in and pulled out a display visor to zoom in on the traveling repulsorlift. "Interrogation? Execution?"

"No..." Bo-Katan pursed her lips. "I doubt Maul would wish to kill them if they are under his confinement... They'll likely be leverage later if or when they tangle with the Republic..."

"But that would mean only one hostage would be necessary to blackmail with since the Republic will soon learn that both of them are missing." Lagos reasoned, complementing her best friend as she undid her bun of blonde hair.

"Two hostages are better than one, soldiers." Bo mumbled, making sure she _didn't_ call them 'cadets'. "I'm sure Maul is just going to rough them up a bit and put them in prison... Then we'll strike." She turned around signaled the remaining Nite Owls to take cover. "Lieutenant Thiscus, take this message to the Docking Bay Area 5 and have everyone prepared to regroup there... Unless war comes prior, we're going to have to evacuate the planet once Obi-Wan Kenobi and Duchess Satine is in our custody... If something goes 'out-of-plan', call in as many reinforcements as possible."

"Yes, sir." She nodded and half of the dozen Mandalorians flew away.

The rest crouched down as they saw the enemy repulsorlift land and drag the prisoners out. "We'll have to stay low and wait for Maul to send the two back out. He'll likely stay in his _repulsive_ nest... Once that happens..., once we escape with Satine and Kenobi...," She paused for a second, "all hell is gonna break loose."

_Indeed, although Bo-Katan was accurate on one thing, she made fallacy on the other... Only **one** 'prisoner' was coming out alive when her plan proceeds._

* * *

><p>In all his years as a Jedi, Obi-Wan could have never imagined the Throne Room to the Sundari Palace being..., so..., <em>empty<em>! In all his years, he saw the room and the rest of the city to be so full of light, art, and beauty...; something he never imagined Mandalore to be like when he was a padawan under Qui-Gon Jinn... If anything, he would choose to leave and find some way to 'retire' and live with Satine on Sundari.

But now, in all haste and rush, the palace was scorched from the duel of Pre Viszla verses Maul... And after _that_ battle, Mandalore not only lost its peaceful ways, but its character as a whole.

There was just nothing Obi-Wan could do. Two blasters were at his head in case he made any brash move and Satine was held hostage by a man who hated him for years... And after everything he has done, Obi-Wan tried his hardest not to hate him back... It was difficult. Some days, after Qui-Gon's death, he would want to pound the walls to exhaust all the anger that was stored in him, just mot make a dent in his once perfect life...

And sadly, as he thought of that, Maul caught on, sitting proudly on Satine's desecrated throne. "Your _noble_ flaw is a _weakness_ shared..., by you...," Suddenly Maul stood up and began choking Satine slowly in the air... It wasn't so much a gripping choke... _No, no. _Maul has been taught to have his enemies suffer a slow death by his grasp. "_and_ your Duchess."

Obi-Wan stepped forward to try to stop the torture, but after a blaster nudged him from behind, he stopped whatever feeble candid he had. The Jedi looked from a nonchalant Maul to the dying woman he has grown to care so much... Maul knew that Satine and Obi-Wan had a romantic background...

After she was recaptured from the first rescue attempt, Maul had his brother, Savage, torture Satine... It was horrid, but for some odd reason, Maul didn't want to torture the woman himself (thus tying a connection into his Force-based mind)... There was something in her that reminded a bit about his past.

But whatever there was that gave him recollection, he couldn't remember... All he wanted now was to hurt Kenobi, not the Kryze, through any means necessary.

"Your emotions betray you." Maul mocked the Jedi Master, "Your..., fear..., and, yes, your _ANGER_! LET YOUR ANGER DEEPEN YOUR HATRED!" He balled his hand into fist...

However, his '_mild_' chokings didn't seem to be enough since Satine gave out a plea, matted and difficult to articulate. "Don't listen to him, Obi!"

"Quiet!" Savage growled at her, but Maul wanted to keep him in the dark for he rose a finger to signal silence.

After a moment, after Maul tried to look Kenobi straight in the eye, the Jedi did nothing but look towards the ground... Yes, his anger was at a boiling point, but he wasn't going to let it escape so easily. "You can kill me..., but you can never destroy me... It takes strength the resist the Dark Side..." But his furor was higher than even he expected. "Only the _weak_ embrace it!" He _shouted_ at the monster, before being pulled back into his place by the same two supercommandos.

"It is more powerful than you know." Maul pointed out.

"And those who oppose it will be _more_ powerful than **you'll** ever be!"

Maul was really clumping his hand into a fist... He didn't want his enemy to be right. Nobody wants their enemy to be the wiser. But he didn't want to imagine if Kenobi was accurate on something.

Obi-Wan saw the sterility in his eyes. _Was he pondering?_ Either way, he wanted to stop the violence and do something Satine would do. He had, HAD to find some chance to make amends with him, regardless of how foolhardy it would seem. "You don't understand the level of shame I've had to go through ever since the fatal mistake I made on Naboo. I _know_ where _you're_ from. I've been to _your_ village... I **know** the decision to choose the Dark Side was not _yours_... The Nightsisters made it _for_ yo-"

"SILENCE!" Maul yelled, dealing in the absolute control he believed he had. "You think you know _me_!? You think you **care** for me!? It was _I_ who **languished** for YEARS thinking of nothing but **YOU**!" He pointed at him, livid, unresolved by the fact that it was Kenobi's sudden sprout of hatred that brought him to ruin, so he believed he deserved the same treatment... He relished the idea of him spending years in sickness. Only, he'll make it a sickness of the _mind _and not the body.

Obi-Wan turned his head to the side for a second, seeing that his plan to make peace backfired. _Satine was wrong. Extremists **can't** be reasoned with..._

"And now..., the perfect tool for my vengeance is in front of us." Satine was struggling for consciousness at this point, her face was becoming more pale than fog. Obi-Wan was biting his lip so hard from his deep attachment to her that it started to bleed, pooling grotesquely under his tongue. He was beginning to hold his breath as hard as Satine was. "I never planned on _killing_ you, no, no..." Maul gave a mocking sigh, gripping his newly acquired darksaber. "I just want you to _share_ **my** pain..., Kenobi..."

With the weapon in his hand, Obi-Wan knew exactly what was to come. He was knocked to the floor by the commandos as the saber was ignited with a menacing furl. Obi-Wan looked into Satine's closed eyes as she was lunged forward.

And with a grin plastered on his face, Maul gave an effortless turn and _stabbed_ her right through her heart!

Nothing...

_Nothing..._

**Nothing...**

Nothing but sadness..., shame..., what could have been avoided by action was tarried by the vow for peace...

Maul slammed her face-first to the floor and Obi-Wan took the chance to race to her side... That time, nobody stopped him. Maul paced back to the desecrated throne and tried to keep a laugh from leaking out.

Kenobi had to see her face, feel her breath, one last time as he flipped Satine to face him and rubbed her cheek. She gasped, waking up from the mortal wound..., for only a short while...

Obi-Wan wanted to cry, he wanted to sob and grieve, but Satine showed no negative emotion in her face other than love... "Remember, my dear Obi-Wan..." She raised her hand to rub his cheek, which he _needly_ accepted. "I loved you always..." The edge of his lip quivered, almost giving one smile... He knew what she meant. Satine saw Obi-Wan - despite being in a warrior skin - was choosing a peaceful alternative than to just break lose anger and attack Maul. If that were so, Maul would win and he would insult Satine's adoration of pacifism in her final moments.

He looked into her, seeing his reflection that was most true, but couldn't last for more than a second. Kenobi wanted to see reflection in her for all time, every day, but it couldn't be forever.

Her eyes fluttered to a close.

"I always will."

* * *

><p><strong>No joke, here's a Kleenex box... I used up most of it though... <strong>

**And this is the start of my story... Where can it go? How can there be a story if Satine is already dead... I plan to go Christopher Nolan and flashback, flashforward, flashmiddle... That sort of thing... :-}**

**May the Force be with you!**


	2. The Birth and Death of the Kryze

**Thanks Everyone... I should probably explain why I'm not updating as fast as I used to. I'm really disheartened by the coming cancellation of Clone Wars Adventures in which the last day will be this March 31st... I also am really swayed in my school studies especially with my coming SAT. Yes, I am updating right now, but I don't think I'll be back on track until April.**

**Thank you everyone. In many ways, since the series cancellation, it seems like my life is setting. It's hard to cope with the levels of grief. If anyone out there who loves what I write and has not done before, please tell me. I want to feel like there is a large group of people out there who cares.**

* * *

><p>Years and years and years can be looked into the past and still feel like a passing glance. One may live whole lives wondering what should have been done earlier and mope there. It might not even seem like much; just a routine of constantly being beaten. This happens all the time.<p>

But for Satine, her little sister, and all the clans of Mandalore, being beaten was like a _crime_. It wouldn't even be accurate to say that it was a deep shame. No, it was almost like a suicide penalty to be beaten because it's not like there will be any execution. If one is ever beaten in Mandalorian society, then there is no identity left to keep on living.

Satine has seen this fallacy growing up in such an atrocious society and often went against the constant wars between neighboring clans.

At the time, she would often think to herself, "I may support war between those who take our dignity away from my family. However, the constant onslaught is completely ridiculous! How can the Mandalore system be such a powerful image in this expansive galaxy if all we ever do is fracture that power by ceaseless fighting?"

Satine couldn't understand how Mandalorians all saw themselves as a higher race of people if they kept fighting with each other.

However, what's more dishonorable than losing in such a flawed society was to have a civil war _inside_ the Kryze Clan who is already in a war with another clan. All together, they are an outcast in the intergalactic civilization of the spell-binding universe. In other words, there is weakness in lust for too much strength.

Of course, by war, it can be compromised as something trivial. The family drama which plagued the Clan came from an even bigger zealot than Satine: _Bo-Katan Kryze_.

* * *

><p>It was a stormy night, more than two decades before the Clone Wars. Satine was around the age of nine and had little capability to handle what a little sister would bring. Meekly, she would walk up to her father, clad in orange hair with a scar running up the side of his face.<p>

"Er, Chief?" Satine has never been allowed to call her father by any name. It was always 'Chief'. To be more specific, she couldn't even call him as if he were her father. No saying of 'dad' or 'father'... _**Just**_ 'Chief'. Satine felt scarred herself growing up like this; always questioning Mandalorian incentives.

'_Why does there always seem to be a war going on? Why does there always have to be ONE leader when everyone wants to lead something. But that is impossible to do when the Mandalorian society is a pyramid, with just _**one**_ person on top: The Mand'alor.'_

"Yes, Satine." Barely looking at her.

Before she could make her question, a scream erupted from the other room. Satine's mother was in deep labor for her soon-to-be-younger-sibling. To say the least, the young Kryze was excited to have a sister or a brother when she first heard the news.

But then reports would come in every day when she heard how her mother would become sick from bearing a child. She could barely eat without vomiting whatever splurge she consumed... And worst yet, doctors reported that the energy it takes to give birth may be too much for her to bear...

Satine didn't want her to die. She wanted her mom to be happy. Sometimes, she felt like a woman can't be happy if Mandalore is a system run by _men_. But even then,it's not! There are so many women that also fight in the armies, since, _hey_, there's a surplus of them!

Whenever Satine would ask why this was so; why there are so many wars and armies and bloodshed and chaos, her father always had the same response: "You're a woman! You'll never understand, even if I have to write the reason on the back of your hand!"

Okay, okay, that wasn't always the answer, word-for-word, but it might as well be. Satine knew that this war-hawk system of government, with many clans constantly arguing for the other to back down was - _it's **wrong**_!

That's not to say that people will never stop arguing with each other - they won't - but it seems like Mandalorians have to constantly argue to keep their identity. And that's putting it mildly.

* * *

><p>Hours passed. Satine found trouble to sleep hearing her mother's constant screaming, but after a while, her mind faded away... Then she finds it hard to commit to sleep even when she's sleepy because so many thoughts would stream through her head. '<em>Will the person coming out change everything? Will she live? Will the birth in the family be the death of something..., <strong>something <strong>important?'_

No, sleep was impossible.

To try to distract her from these troubling questions, Satine looked to her father. He was still pacing and muttering curses under her breath. '_Why was he so upset by her? Or that he's not in the room comforting her?'_

"C-chief?" She stuttered.

Her father gave a groan before looking to his daughter's face. "What now, Satine?"

She quickly looked to floor, wishing to abort the question with a 'nevermind', but she knew that now that she has gotten his attention, she has to say _something_. She tried being speechless in front of him before, but then he would take it as an insult and beat her.

"Why aren't we there with her? And what's bothering you so-"

"Nothing ever bothers me, young one. Our clan, including you and me, is blood-lined to Mandalore the Indomitable. Nothing ever bothers me without a response.

_'I can tell.' _Satine thought to herself.

"But, Chief, let's go in there and-"

"We're not bothering the process. As a Mandalorian, she knows to brave adversity on her own."

"B-but-" Satine suddenly got powerful, before going back to her meek self. "It's more than just a process. She's creating a life an-and that takes a lot out of her."

"When he starts coming into the universe, the kind doctors in there," He lifted his hand to refer to the medical droids in the other room, "will let us know, and bring us in to see him."

_Yeah, he always had the expectations for the child to be a 'he'... A girl would just be "substandard" for the family line._

* * *

><p><strong>Finally<strong>, the two were called into the room and at that second, Satine was not only on her feet but holding her mother's hand. Her father (however) was waiting in the corner and stroking his upper lip.

"Push...! Push...! PUSH!" Satine goaded her mother as she let out another bone-chilling scream.

If she could say words, her mother would have begged for the pain to stop and put an end to all the distress in her. Her heart was _baking_ in adrenaline... The baby had to come out _soon,_ or else her nerves could not take it anymore.

The droids were aiding with the baby to come out, but didn't offer much comfort than echoing data to the other bots monitoring the situation.

"Mom, PLEASE!" Her mother looked at Satine with worry and concern, streaking with bloodshot eyes and colorless tears. "M-mom... You are loved, not hated... I love you... This will be the beginning of so much. Just hang on and push. Push!"

Her mother let out another depth-defying scream before shaking her head in exasperation to get the child breathing life.

Then suddenly, she let out one last gigantic shriek and an impaling gasp..., followed by a softer cry...

The doctor held the baby out for me and my father to see. Despite all the fluids that soaked the baby's tiny body, it stopped crying really quickly as its eyes were still tight shut. Instead, it held out its hands that were not being held.

Satine, ironically enough, showed the most emotion from seeing the baby, feeling like she somehow aided in baby's birth...

"Mom! Mom, your baby! He's beautiful!"

Her mother just gave gasps as if not enough air was quelling through her lungs, before lying still with her eye's wide open.

"**Not** a 'he'!" Her father spat a groan of disgust, "Katan... I was going to call him 'Katan'... But then 'he' decided to be a _she and_...- _Haar'chak_!" He set the baby down on the nearby shelf and watched her for a long time, with an icy stare... Almost like he was waiting how long it would take for her to lower her arms.

"Bo!" One final gasp came from the birthing bed, almost like it was grunt of pain but then somehow could be seen as a Mando'a word.

Spinning around, I saw that my mother's torso was not heaving up and down like it used to. "Mom?" I hushed with fear in my voice...

But she _wasn't_ moving...

"MOM!"

She was still, just stone still; not a movement in allowance. "Mom! Mom! Mo-o-om!" Satine shook her body hard...

_'She's always been tough before!' _The young Kryze thought, _'She may be a woman, but she's tough! A birth can't kill her!'_

"What's happening!?" Satine screamed at the droids, "Why isn't she answering me!?"

After the quickest blood test ever, they found that she came under a heart attack from all the distress in her overdue labor... The effort to produce the baby was too much... "Dead?" Satine muttered, in disbelief. "She can't die now... She was going to have another baby... She-"

Satine collapsed onto her mother's pale body, pouring tears from her eyes... _'The baby killed her. It wasn't me or dad or any attack from an opposing clan, the baby killed her! But how could she just drop dead? How?'_

Satine was whimpering, feeling her own heart heave and panic in despair, and wanting nothing more than to hit her head as many times as it would take to forget this despicable turn-of-events.

But after a moment, her father grabbed her shoulder and yanked her around to face him. "Satine..." He coughed out, emotionless...

All of sudden, as if by lightning, a burning sting came to her cheek, rocking her to her core. He hit her daughter with a firm, abusive punch..., even though she was twice his size, woman or not. At first, Satine couldn't understand why he hit her..., but the _pain_ _came_ to her _brain_. It didn't take what her had to say next to make her realize.

"Mandalorians don't show sorrow..., or love... I don't know how many times I have to tell you, but, as the strongest race in the galaxy, you either toughen adversity from touching you or you get revenge to fill that void... You, on the other hand, did neither... Show this insipid weakness again..., or...," He bent down to glare into her face, "be the person you're supposed to be... The person that in _your_ blood - **all our blood!**"

He was so close to her face that Satine could easily feel his nauseating breath or count the amount of stomach-flipping sweat pores on his forehead. "Is that clear..., or not?" He remained rigidly stoic.

If Satine had the guts, she would have yelled back, complaining why he doesn't mourn her death... Instead, as anyone would, she wished to remain quiet and give not a single answer..., but she had to.

"I-I understand, Chief." She whimpered... And just like that, her father walked out of the room, leaving the droids to embalm her mother's dead corpse..., and be alone with her new little sister...

She walked up to the baby as it finally had its eyes opened, looking straight at her... Without even crying...

"Bo!" She shrugged. "I don't know if that was supposed to be your name or an outcry from the woman you murdered, but you're just Bo... Bo-Katan... I suppose that's what you're going to be called... No, no," She continued to mock the enfant who was still less than an hour old. "trust me, that's going to be your real name. Father _doesn't_ care about his children and mom's been murdered, so I guess I'm the last person who can name you..."

She shook her head, tearing up with eyes of blood... But even after seeing all the horrors, the baby still didn't cry or show emotion; something Satine was failing to do...

Bo wasn't acting like a normal enfant. Any baby would have cried after seeing the father yell and beat the other girl, and yet she showed not a trace of sorrow...

Satine continued to glare at the baby for many minutes, but eventually, she had to pull herself together and pick up the young Kryze in order for it to be taken care of... Though not without one last message:

"I _hate_ **you**."

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is dedicated to AhsokaTano141516... :-)<strong>

**Yes, in my above message, I've been sad from the dying Clone Wars... Well, let's show Disney that "if money is all they care about then that's all they'll ever receive". If you have the cash, buy merchandise on Amazon! Send messages of woe to them, even though the series is impossible to save anymore! Remember that the last season (thirteen episodes) is coming to Netflix this March 7th and that there are many comics coming out even afterwards, including 'The Son of Dathomir'. Let's buy them all...! When the total is piled up, we will show the 'Empire' that the Force was deep inside our beloved show!**


	3. Satan

**Hey... I'm still have my mood swings from..., many things... All I want to say is that hope that besides the Clone Wars being over, I can continue the Fanfiction for ages to come... Even when I am in my twenties, I hope that I'm still typing... And of course it's very scary for me... It's horrible for Disney to orphan so many fans that..., just relied on the show like I did.**

* * *

><p>It took a long time to get Bo to understand her surroundings... In fact, Satine has always felt that growing up as a Mandalorian, while on her homeplanet of Kalevala, there was always a feeling of eminent death... Like an assassin perched up to deliver a bounty from a vengeful clansman. She never went outside after dark and often had trouble sleeping at night. And the natural environment of Kalevala was filled with toxic-fumed deserts, so even her home was not a pulchritudinous.<p>

Despite the uneasiness, despite the lacking of relief regardless of the amount of security, she tried her best to raise her youngest sister... And not to confuse a family setting, the milieu of the Kryze Clan headquarters was that of a empirical facility that dominated most of Kalevala. Needless to say, there has been word of growing rife in the Mandalorian solar system.

Jaster Mereel of Concord Dawn was a rather controversial figure since he became Mand'alor, in that he tried to place in a strong moral code with his followers known as the Supercommando Codex... But a splinter group known as the Death Watch wanted to undermine his values with a more animalistic viewpoint, led by Tor Viszla...

As the long history of Mandalore goes, there have been many wars with little change in their outcomes... Emperors who have allied with Sith, even at the most ancient of days, would be referred to the highest honor: Mand'alor, practically a man-god to the all the people of Mandalore, whether they come from Concord Dawn, Kalevala, or the planet of Mandalore. However, that didn't cause any peace. About a thousand standard years ago, the Republic destroyed much of the Empire of Mandalore in an effort to _'tame'_ them, causing only chaos as they were split into different clans out of the Excision.

There was still clans that littered all around the system, with an influence in just about every piece of government in the galaxy. That's not to say they ruled the universe (although the Death Watch very much dreamed for that), but instead had reverence from everyone... Or at least, the violent Mandalorians would see it that way.

But in Satine's point of view, it was _fear_... And despite being the eldest heir to a powerful Mandalorian clan, Satine had learned to fear all her life. She feared her father, the wars, the unknown future of what Bo-Katan would bring... Satine very well imagined her to grow up much more 'disciplined' and have no fear to cause pain; as all Mandalorians have come to learn.

"Chief...? What side is the Clan supporting considering the current civil war on Mandalore... How will the Republic NOT be involved with this matter like they did in the Excision?" Satine questioned.

"Mandalore destroys any opponents as long as there is a chunk of rock for us to rule... We teach any outsider to fear us; if not, we teach them how to fear."

"Outsid-y, _bad_! Fear, _good_!" Bo shouted upon hearing his father's words... In fact, Bo-Katan has come to learn shouting out many words since she had turned the age of three... In a bad mood, 'Chief' would shout at Bo to be quiet, but in a good mood, he would nod his head at the 'educated words and customs' she was learning.

"But, what if we're not strong enough to fight bac-" Satine started, but her father hit the top of her head, all with Bo watching.

"We fail, rarely...," The 'Chief' breathed out harshly, "but when we do, we realign and fight back the scourge. The spirit of Mandalorians, our warrior ways, is eternal and _self-evident_ throughout the galaxy... We do _not_ die but keep on surviving, _no matter_ what the adversity is..." He bent down closer to her face... "Someday, _**you'll**_ realize this..."

When he turned around (quite sporadically too), Satine gave him a gnawing glare... Sometimes, it felt like she was having a cruel stepfather bashing in on her life and destroying the family relations she was used to. But he wasn't. As hard as it was to believe, he was her _biological_ father... And that idea, like many others, was onerous on her...

_'But violent ideals is not always self-evident', _as Satine knows_... 'It grows... Although it's quicker to gain it than to lose it, hatred isn't eternal...'_

Satine saw her father pace over to the youngest daughter and commented, "Katan, you'll be different than that soft-spoken sister you have over there, I'll make sure of it..." Satine held back a growl. She hated how her father would pretend that she wasn't in the room and bad-mouth her to Bo, who was too young to fully comprehend what he meant.

But in some ways, he was right. Physically speaking, Bo-Katan already had orange hair like their stern father while Satine had the platinum-blonde hair her mother had... Like her mother, Satine didn't care much about 'races of people' as her father would... She didn't see how war can be the only identity a person can bestow...

But Bo, clearly, was growing up in an unhealthy environment, with so much expectancy placed on her, ever since her father considered Satine a failure...

* * *

><p>As I have said before, time is a passing glance and can flow back and forth like a dune wind, sands that make up the basis of civilization. Look back... Do you know where you come from? Do you see ancestry as a vital tinge of all life?<p>

From what I have witnessed, one isn't born to hate; they learn it... Okay, maybe hatred is the wrong term to use, but it's everywhere... Even in me... No matter how hard one tries to rid of it, it often persists...

But the mind of a child doesn't start off that way. They trust anything unless told otherwise. They live seeing the world not twice, not thrice, but ten times (or more) bigger than it really is... It's reality as they know it, so it will be some of the first things that will influence them... If a child were to grow up in a poor situation, of course that'll mean something to them.

Satine's birth cannot be fully traced with the grander, more standard system of time in the Republic... Their parents have kept her in terms of Mando'a time, so the exact year of birth is still untraceable. But, maybe her date of birth wasn't fully accounted for because her father was very disappointed that she was not a son, but a daughter... For many months, both before Satine and Bo-Katan's days of birth, he would gloat how their heirs will become an iron-fist for the Kryze Clan, vanquish all enemies, and become immortal with the history they shall lay groundwork too...

Obviously, he was a sexist. He couldn't see how only daughters would prove instrumental in his family's legacy; let alone, be a positive legacy... Satine grew up treated more like livestock than a person, with her mother always hushed from defending her from the barbaric father.

"I wanted to have strong impact on our Clan, for everyone to fear the name of Mandalore by the power our children will thrust!" He would beat on his wife, "Yet this; THIS is all you can produce!? A weak, pathetic, over-sensitive little brat-of-a-girl who treats our warrior culture like it's joke!"

Satine's mother was facing away, not wanting to say anything against her husband, anything to make him even more livid... Satine, however, wanted to make some amends and tugged on his sleeve to get his attention... "Father..., I-I-I'm sorry... I-I'm sorry for not being who you want me to be. I'm trying! I'm trying to be a warrior, but..., I still don't understand so much... I wish you can tell me how to understand it... I wish you can, at least, teach me what it means... But, yo-you're acting as if I already am supposed to know what a Mandalorian is... I don't."

Her father had the lividity in his eyes to potentially hit her again, but he backed away and resisted the urge. "If you had a trace of me in you, you would know... It would come to you, speak truth to you like it did to me... Like it did to your beautiful mother..." He raised a hand to she who was still facing away, "Like my father and his father and his father..." He literally spat at Satine's polished shoes. "But for you, it doesn't seem like that will ever happen... You're a mistake to the name of our family."

Satine held back her tears and looked to her mother, wanting her to shout back at him. Say that he shouldn't have done that; that disowning her was too harsh... But she continued to face a away as her husband marched away.

* * *

><p>When Satine can, she would teach Bo all types of cultures and planets that she could, no matter if they embrace warrior ways or not. Whenever she can, she would take the infant to her room to have uninterrupted quality time with Bo... "Oh, Bo..." She sighed... Satine remembered how much hate she expressed to the child during the first age of Bo's life, but then the death of her mother proved something: Bo had no control in how she affected her mother's life... She didn't know that the energy it would take for her birth would kill her mother... She wanted to meliorate and try to mother her as Satine believed her <em>own<em> mother would have wanted.

"Mommy!" Bo lifted her arms, as if Satine was her mother...

Satine laughed as she spun her little sister in the air. "Bo..., don't listen to father... You're too..., too adorable to be made into a..., another warrior..." Satine stuttered, seeing so much love in the child's eyes... She bent closer to the child and gently had their foreheads touch.

But then - **WHAM**!

Bo punched Satine on the top of her head, laughing all-the-while. Satine just gasped at the child's sudden violence, aghast with how hard she was able to hit... Satine practically threw Bo on the bed again and glared at her, hatred spurting suddenly - an inner voice telling Satine, 'You see! She induces violence like any other blind Mandalorian. She should be punished!"

Bo continued to laugh, swinging her little arms in an effort to punch her before Satine realized how much violence this child will continue to learn... At the start of her life, Bo saw only loving eyes on her... _Oh, she cannot mix love and hate as if their the same! All that will do is **desensitize** her._

"Bo...," Satine began sullenly... "_Don't_ do that again."

Her little sister immediately stopped laughing and looked at her curious... "I-I wa' being a Mandy-orie..." Bo continued to mispronounce words in malapropisms, as any child would...

Satine just shook her head. "You don't to that for pleasure, _understand._..? That's not funny. It just causes pain." Satine was trying her best to use small words. "That was _hurtful_... People _don't_ like that when they are hurt... People _don't_ hurt people, not even Mandalorians... It's _not_ nice to hurt... You _cannot_ hurt another person if you are a person yourself... You got that?"

Bo-Katan just looked blankly at her. "What?"

Satine took a deep breath and felt the possessive power over her, like the power her father once had over Satine. "You don't hit, hurt, inflict pain, cause misery, or disrupt any life... As a person, you must try all your might to be considerate while you search for your own needs... Can you do that, Bo...? Can you live a life of reason like that?"

'Oh, I'm talking way too existentially to a person like her! To girl at her age!', Satine anguished, expecting to see the most confused expression on Bo's face.

But, to her surprise, Bo was nodding. Nodding stiffly, but still understanding... 'Was..., was I making sense to her?' Satine thought.

"Satan right..." She murmured... Satine quickly caught Bo mispronouncing her name and shook her head.

"_Satine_... My name is Satine; your name is Bo..." She started out.

"No, Satan! My name is Katan... I am a tough Mandy-orie..."

I closed my eyes... "I don't care what father calls you, you're Bo to me... Bo-Katan, if you wish... I..., I gave you that name..."_ 'I..., I am a part of who she is.'_

"Satan wrong... Satan fool me! Satan-"

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Satine finally cracked in tears, hardly bearing being called 'Satan', even if it was just a mistake... One must remember that she was yet to be a teenager, despite having the young age of being a 'mother' to his little sister. "I - am - Satine Kryze... I am a person, **not** a demon. I'm trying to raise you right! So stop calling me that! Father is boiling lies into you and you can't see it! Father is an evil, selfish li ar who-"

Suddenly..., Satine heard the door to her room slam shut... Then clips to the stone floor... Then heavy, livid breathing that was tell-tale in itself...

It didn't take eyes to realize that her father-in-chief was there..., or that Satine will be punished for _'spoiling'_ her innocent little Bo...

* * *

><p><strong>I know the change in POV's from third to first person might be confusing, but I just had to put that in... I think there is a vital amount of existentialism with switching to First POV all of a sudden.<strong>

**Either way, I hope you enjoy... I still haven't been feeling very good from you-know-what, so..., yeah... It's hard on us all... Things can keep beating you down no matter how much things there are to spin around with a smile. **

**PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	4. Dreaming for Change

**Okay, it is official now... Clone Wars Adventures is forever off the web... It's hard to continue on without it, but now that it is gone, I need a new outlook... So it would appear that here on Fanfiction is the way I should go... I hope to update every other day and get back to the pace I always had before. :-)**

* * *

><p>Satine was never fond of prisons... Of course no one is, but the idea of being locked up with congested air and time to do nothing more than carry thoughts through her mind. Who was the Zabraks that terrorized her lands and teamed up with Pre Viszla? At first, she thought they were just more criminal lords that built the Death Watch army, but then she saw them picking up people by the means of the Force, most notably the yellow-skinned one who snapped a guards neck without even touching him. They were some sort of Sith that she never had witnessed before... She was one to recognize the Sith out of the history Mandalorians had in siding with them. In ancient times of the Old Republic, they sacked Coruscant with their combined might... They fought each other for hierarchy - as many Mandalorians have - and now a certain Sith rules supreme over the eyes of the newly-reformed Mandalorian Empire.<p>

Yes, she saw it. With the help of Ziton Moj in Black Sun, Lom Pyke of the Pyke Syndicate, and thousands of mercenaries hired by the Hutt Cartel, all of the Neutral Systems she hoped would be saved is now overrun by another group of warhawks... If they succeed, the entire Alliance of 1500 Neutral Systems will rival that of the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems. She had to send a warning to Obi-Wan! Even though Satine has never been fond of the Republic (especially when it got ran by seemingly corrupt tyrant), she knew the only sanctuary left was that in the Jedi Order.

"Here's your food, Duchess." She turned around to see the blue-tinged Death Watch- hang on! This one was red! Indeed, it had a crimson hue to its armor while still supplying the grey bodyglove, and a handmark smeared on the face of the helmet as if it was part of a cult ritual. But when he took off his helmet, Satine recognized a familiar face. "Happy to see me?" Superintendent Dirk Mogdalin hissed... Satine remembered how he aided the shipments of tainted Moogan tea during her tenor as Duchess of the New Mandalorians. He said he knew nothing about it and was placed a short time in prison. Now, he was one of the millions who sided with the Shadow Collective, as they have come to name themselves.

"Dirk... Why go with them?" Satine pleaded as he shoved a plate of brick-thick bread on the floor.

"If I couldn't find opportunity in your system of government, then I found opportunity here..." He jibed "See it from a certain perspective: you failed to get everyone jobs in a pacifist society. When I was fired and finally freed from the confines you're in, I realized how much the poor suffered; how you made them suffer."

"But all these innocents, these poor. People that _you_ relate to are being killed off! Surely that's a worse situation!"

"The poor found opportunity in our warrior ways, which have now allowed employment for all citizens, and have exterminated those who are too weak to fight... Your legacy is disintegrating, Duchess." He continued to mock. "With the alliance and the hands we need, we are spanning across the galaxy, taking any neutral system available as living space... Even you can see the opportunity in that." And with a cackle, he locked the plastic doors.

After a moment of contemplating, she knelt to try to eat the pieces of bread, but it was like trying to eat carpet... She couldn't do it. _'Oh, I failed them! I failed so many of them!'_ For once, she wanted to make her Neutral Systems be the grey between the black and white of the two sides at war: The Confederacy and the Republic... Except now, that "grey" has turned into an all new color and is consuming both "black" and "white" to be just ONE absolute.

The idea of upholding a grey boundary was no more. It was a foolish dream, a dream that was far too naïve to uphold, like water within a sieve. She twisted her head to tear another piece of bread off..., but then stopped halfway through... She placed the half-eaten piece down, went over to lay on the hard bench-that-only-resembled-a-bed..., and tried to go to sleep from all the guilt ladled there.

* * *

><p>Back to the wonder years of her preteens, Satine wasn't being rewarded in doing the right thing; and that's an understatement. Her father was dragging her by the hair, took her down the steps, and pushed her to the ground. At first he did not say anything and Satine could not bear to look him in the face. He merely circled around her like a hunter sizing up its prey before he looked out towards the two Mandalorian guards that flanked the fortress room.<p>

"Sir!" A messenger marched in, "Tor Viszla has come to offer you reward if you back him up on his takeover of Mandalore."

'Another civil war!' Satine fumed, 'How come it can never seem to end!?' Satine didn't know who Viszla was, but she did not want to find out anyways.

"Tell him that Clan Kryze is open to support, but not open war till we know these full intentions... Right now, I must deal with this misguided spawn..." The messenger merely looked confused before trudging off... Then the Chief turned to the guards, "_Usenye_!" He barked at them to go away...

A moment later, Satine felt her hair being pulled in order for him to see her face... "I'm the one who's wrong, is that what you're saying... After years of natural selection that gave birth to our family values, our culture's values, and suddenly you come in saying it's all wrong... That is no way a Mandalorian should act... Even if that Mandalorian is a woman."

Satine sucked up her courage (without opening up her eyes) and said, "I may be a woman, but that doesn't mean I'm anymore stronger than you... If the strongest woman were to fight the weakest man, the woman will prevail..., even you must realize that as logic." Another red mark was added to the collection as her father slapped Satine in the temple of her head.

"Be that as it may, you're still part of this family... Kalevala prevails over any other planet in this solar system-"

"Except Mandalore..." Satine chuckled, "Isn't that how 'our' culture got its name?"

Satine's father pushed her down on the carpet again and barked, "You disgrace! You heretic abomination! If there was ever a person who matters the least in this world, it's you! You don't uphold who you're supposed to be-"

"That's who **you** want me... But I'm not that! I'm just..., myself... Even you should understand how difficult it is to morph a political mind!"

Her father was growling and kicked her in the side so she didn't face the floor anymore. He hated when she did that. He hated when Satine would talk smart, with knowledgeable sense... He could not stand a woman educated enough to talk back...

He rolled his fingers into a fist, ready to beat her once more when a sound came in. "No, Chief, no!" Bo-Katan has found her way to go down the steps and witness the horrible scene taking place... At her young age, Bo saw his fits of anger to just be a means to an end and that it didn't cause any harm... But hearing the only mother figure in her life sobbing like she did, Bo felt that something was wrong with the violence... How much pain it went to... Maybe the only person she doesn't want to see pain was her older sister.

"Get out, Katan! This has nothing to do with you!" Their father yelled, before Satine found even more bravery.

"You're the coward...! Your greatest fear is to lose power over us, your children, so to make up for that weakness, you beat me... To scare both of us... But that won't change anything."

Suddenly, Satine saw something in his eye that was..., well, it was sign of insanity... Just about... It was glint that showed a desire for wanton destruction... Or maybe it was how his mouthed almost leered into a grin... Either way, the sickened emotion prescribed on his face was sometimes as scary as a murderer breaking into one's home.

"You want change, offspring... I'll give you change..." And with Bo watching, the Chief would kick her stomach, then punch her face, then toss her to the side and begin the process over again... Maybe Satine was a scapegoat to beat someone ever since his wife was gone, but it was an unfair beating... She was not even a teen yet, so whenever he hit her, a bruise would hurt two times worse... Then another hit came. Then another... Then soon, the Chief want to kicking her head and spitting on her. "You good-for-nothing slime!" Then there would be these punches that would come to her chin, with every word he said a direct hit, "You - uncontrolled - animal! You - disaster! You - should - never - have - existed!"

Bo didn't know what took over her, but the violence came to a point where it no longer seemed funny anymore, raised her hands, and took a few bitty steps forward. "Daddy, don't! Don't- Bo needs her!"

Before bringing another punch down, he looked up at her... "Katan, what do you mean by 'Bo'?"

"Er..." For the first moment in her young life, Bo-Katan had to think up lie. "No, I need her... I meant that..." She squealed in her baby-voice...

The father was contemplating for a moment..., still in mid-punch... Before lowering his arms, stood up, and carried the toddler to the family dinning room...

Satine was left behind, nearly beaten to a state of unconsciousness... She tried to lift her arm up to grab something, something to pull her back onto her feet... There was nothing there while being in the middle of the room... She then strained her legs to lift herself up; or to drag her back along the hard floor... Just moving caused far too much pain... She tried spinning around, but that did no good...

Meanwhile, the Chief was speaking with Bo, treating her in a much more royal way... "Katan..." She lifted her head up, not at all scared to look at his eyes, with red-headed hazel-eyed daughter staring at her red-headed hazel-eyed father... "I've been neglecting efforts to teach you on how to be a Mandalorian... As you can tell from the trash in the other room, you could grow up the wrong way; and I won't have it! You must learn the right way without being waylaid with the wrong values... Hmmm..." He took as moment to contemplate to himself. "Tomorrow, we will start some punching and blaster aiming... _Don't_ disappoint me... I know you can do _much_ better..."

And with that confusing proposal (well, confusing in the mind of a child), the Chief went back to the other room and stared down at Satine. At first, there was only silence as the two opposite people stared at each other... Then, seeing her as a subhuman, inferior to him, Chief grabbed her hair, dragged her outside, and threw her to lay in the cold air, passed with all kinds of noxious gas that Kalevala had...

Satine turned her head to see Bo and her father laughing as they ate together, like they were at an expansive banquet. Here was Satine, only having the muscle to turn her head... 'Where did I go wrong? How was I so different to Bo?" Satine fathomed by herself. "There was once a time when I was inclined to listen to everything my parents have said. Now that I'm a little more wiser, when did father see me as a failure? For not wanting to destroy as all Mandalorians want to do? Should I ever have existed? Would mom actually see these rising amounts of beatings as too much..., or would she just slink in fear as she always had? Oh, MOM! You were the only one who understood me!"

Satine couldn't move... She tried not to shiver because shivering would mean moving and moving would mean pain... But she was freezing... And knowing how cruel her father was, she was going to stay here all night, dreaming for change out of her abuse...

But she couldn't change her current position... All Satine could do was shed tear after tear after tears.

* * *

><p><strong>If you have read my stories, you probably can see how depressing they are... And for those of you who do not like depressing stories, I'm sorry... I write that way because it allows me speak in bittersweet, and also allows those of you fans who are suffering in similar a way to understand that characters assuring all types of stories can suffer as you do, so you're never alone... To know that even in a galaxy far, far away..., people "bleed" just as you do... <strong>

**To those who are in a depressing situation, we look up to you just as the tragic heroes within our fandoms; thank you! :-)**


	5. Part of Me

**I apologize for not updating fast enough, but ever since Clone Wars Adventures was *growls* murdered, I knew I had to move on to some other interactive Star Wars site and I currently found The Old Republic to be really addictive... I still will continue to write Clone Wars for many years to come (or as I wish for), so don't worry. Just because I'm forced by the evil Disney to move on, I WON'T move on... I'll always love my precious series for series of years to come!**

* * *

><p>Bo was a natural learner in her blaster training... But she was just five by the time she could gain accuracy. The targeting rifle she held was twice as long as she was, but very lightweight so it wouldn't drag down on her arms. Much like the armor that Mandalorians have grown accustomed to using, weapons were much of the same entity. Easy to carry. Easy to use. Powerful in its use.<p>

The mannequin that a lot of the targets Bo practiced on were NOT simple bull's-eye; they were meant to resemble a humanoid lifeform, which, in turn, made Satine sick to her stomach when she saw her use the weapon.

"Make sure you aim a little higher than what the barrel seems to be pointing at." Chief would instruct the post-toddler. "You're eyes are slightly higher than where the shot will spark."

"Chief, why can't I use a targeting scope?"

"Mandalorians learn through their memory. You got to hone your skills in your _blood_ before you can have technology come to your aide."

Bo nodded...

It was just _words_ that the Chief would give her. He wouldn't help steady her arms or give her any sort of tutorial. He just expected her skills to be found on their own, by just being a supplier for her.

* * *

><p>Satine and Bo-Katan were sitting together in a bedroom, with Bo customizing her blaster in whatever way she could.<p>

"You shouldn't be here." Bo moaned, "Last time, you-"

"I won't insult him again... He's probably listening in on us anyways... Just so I don't..., 'corrupt a child'..." Satine rolled her eyes.

"Have you heard about the strife going on between the Supercommandos and the Death Watch?" Bo asked, rather in a mature tone of voice. Satine had to hand it to her that ever since she was given a gun, they talked to each other much like (per se) adults.

"So far, it's just a cold war between the two." Satine confirmed for her, now a teenager. "Clan Viszla is not happy with what Mereel plans to do... I know I should care whatever happens between the two..., but I don't."

"You should care!" Bo shouted. "If anything happens, we'll have to choose a side."

"I choose to be neutral, whenever I can..." Satine muttered. "Bo..., I'm not one for war... It's inspiring to hear about it, with our own culture being a third-party in galactic history... But a lot of its romance seems to be lost as time goes on..., as more as more weapons of destruction come into play.

Bo cast a shot right over her sister's head, hitting the practice mannequin that hung from the ceiling into where its neck would have been. The head of the target now hung down as trails of tibanna gas wisped past its throat.

Satine, on instinct, ducked when she saw her raising the gun. "I don't like it when you do that." Satine shuddered at her.

Bo just ignored her and focused on the mannequin's head as it rolled from side to side, then cast another shot to hit it between the eyes. "Isn't the phrase suppose to be, 'I _**hate**_ it when you do that'?"

Satine distinctly remembered back to when she said that to her, right when Bo was a baby... However, now, a lot has changed, and she didn't grasp HOW it changed. _Was it because she took the role of 'mother' right after her birth? After all, she had a deep bond with her own mother and despite her own youth, Satine saw Bo to be her daughter... After Satine received regular beatings from her father, she got the hint to treat Bo as a sister. As long as the Chief will allow it, she cannot be the one to show her the growing world._

Satine sighed. "Bo... Am I anything to you?"

Bo-Katan was fiddling with the barrel, making sure that it wasn't rusting. "What do you mean? Are you trying to say I don't care about you?"

"Er..." The question suddenly felt awkward for Satine. Her relationship with Bo suddenly seemed to have switched places. Despite being nine years younger, Bo-Katan was acting much less innocent since she got her blaster. Satine didn't understand how. Most children who get a gun - whether it's a real, practice, or toy - would do one thing: _play_ with it. No rhyme or reason, they just wanted to destroy what they could and that in itself would be the sole purpose of weapons.

Maybe it was because of the Chief's strict discipline, but Bo seemed to connect with her weapon so very much... And after she got used to it, her mind suddenly shifted ten years older... Suddenly, it seems the two look to each other eye to eye.

Satine reached out her hand. "Here, Bo... Can I see it?"

Bo just scooted back. "Why?" She asked nervously.

Satine groaned in annoyance. "What? you think I'm going to use it to kill? Just let me see it!" But then she sighed at her sudden outburst. "Sorry about-"

"Don't be." Bo chided, "I like seeing you upset." She handed the rifle to her and so Satine scanned it, looking at the design...

'_It..., it didn't feel like much...' _She thought to herself.

Then, Satine took a deep breath, thinking over and over again in Mando'a: "_Verd ori'shya beskar'gam. _Aliit ori'shya tal'din." (A warrior is more than his armor. Family is more than blood.)__

She then spun around and in a quick flurry, took a couple of shots right into the mannequin's chest... After a couple of seconds, she looked at the marks... All of them were very inaccurate... All of then forced into being... And it didn't comfort Satine any better... It just made her feel empty. All those years growing up, she heard how many children loved doing target practice with a firing arm; how much they were able to connect with a blaster... Satine, naturally, couldn't understand it, so she just gave the gun back to Bo, who took a shot right to through where the heart of the mannequin would be; if it were living.

Satine just hugged her knees to her chest and complimented, "If you could win a credit for every perfect shot you'd take, you would be rich."

"I'm too good, aren't I?" Bo bragged to her.

"One day, you may even become Mand'alor..." Satine continued to provide encouraging words for her.

"Naw... Women never seem to be leaders in these clans. Especially not as high up as Mand'alor."

It surprised Satine how nonchalant she said those words, as if the meaning of it didn't beat down on her. She just accepted the norms of her society without question... _As any 'true' Mandalorian would do._

"And that doesn't bother you, Bo? You seem like a natural leader."

"I'll find a way... I always do."

Before Satine could answer to that, she heard a _clack_ coming from the side. She turned her head to look out the window, but didn't see anything... Then another clack came and she distinctly noticed it to be a rock.

"Someone's wishes to speak to us." Bo confirmed.

Satine ignored her as she rose up and pressed a button to slide the screen open. "Who has the arm to dent the Clan's window?" Satine called down below as she saw two boys around her age. "And how did you get past security?"

One of them called out, "My father knows your father!"

"Was that a compliment or a threat?"

The two looked to each in confusion and just decided to continue the loud conversation, "Have you heard of the Death Watch!?"

"What about them!?" Satine cried.

"The heir to Tor Viszla is living here on Kalevala!"

Bo just shook her head, grabbed the rifle, attached a grappling ejector into the scope, and with ingenuity, wrapped around the leg of a fixed table, then tossed the rope of the grappling device down to the two below. "Hold onto the rope..."

They grabbed on, quite uncomfortable being bossed around by _someone like her_, and shimmied up the wall into the open window with the help of Bo winding the rope back to its source. Once inside, the two immediately took a seat across from the two sisters.

"Thanks." The one with brown hair and hazel eyes said. "Little one," He was speaking to Bo. "I have something you might be interested in."

"But who's this one?" The other asked to Satine.

Bo got protective with her. "She's my sister, punk. Who the hell are you?"

"Tal Merrik..." The blonde-haired boy said. "And this is Jerec Golec." He motioned to the brown-haired one.

"Bless you." Bo mocked them.

The one named Tal shook his head. "Fiery, I see. Just as your Chief described you, red-head."

"I don't mean to intrude," Satine went along with a mocking tone that her sister started out with, "But why are you here?"

"I bring news." Jerec said.

"Are you really sisters?" Tal blurted out.

"Of course we are." Bo acted insulted. "Can't you see the resemblance?"

The two looked to Satine, then back to Bo-Katan. Of course, they quickly noted how one had red-hair and the other had platinum-blonde. One of them had spiked look to them while the other had flowing features. And one of them had a commanding accent while the other had a calm one. By first impressions, they were two opposite people.

"No, not at all." Tal rudely stated.

Bo just spat at his feet. "Shame on you... Not only are we sisters, but we're the closest people you'll ever get to know." She hugged Satine, still deterrent over any insults that went to her older sister.

"Well, I apologize." Jerec, the more friendly one said. "Excuse my friend here. He can get annoying."

"Watch it." Tal talked back.

"Hey, this was your idea."

"I'm not the one who-"

"Shut up, you two!" Bo took command again. "What do you want, rat-face?!" She insulted Merrik.

"Bo!" Satine scolded her, the mother-side kicked in.

Jerec held his hands up in defense. "Look, we'll make this quick. You know of Clan Viszla?"

"Why, yes." Satine nodded. "They lead the Death Watch."

"Apparently, there has been this rallying cry of bringing Mandalorians back to the 'golden age' of the Neo-Crusaders... Viszla's a nut on the subject... And, now, they are looking for clans to side with them, and it is starting right here in Kalevala."

For a moment the sisters stared at them in questioning. "Cool." Bo admired the idea, while Satine was disgusted.

"NO! Not cool! They want a totalitarian regime with an army of slaves."

"Satine..." Bo argued back. "We have been nothing more than a nuisance to the galaxy ever since the Excision. Surely, if it means honor to our ancestors, we'll take it."

Satine held back from rolling her eyes. "Now you sound like father."

"He's right about one thing." Bo glared a little at her. "Being a backwater that nobody would care about is hardly living."

"Are you listening to yourself?" Satine bonked Bo on her forehead. "We are a family. We are educated by the Academy's standards. We have a nice home... That's all the living you need."

Bo wanted to argue back at first, wanted to tell her how insulting she's being to her bloodline... But there was some truth in it. Dying in war shouldn't be what it means to live up to one's expectations. After a moment, the sisters turned back to the boys. "Is that all you have to say?"

"No..." Tal shook his head. "The wannabe Mand'alor has apparently sent his heir here to this planet to negotiate with these New Mandalorians."

"Who?" The sisters asked at the same time.

"You don't know?" Tal scoffed.

"Don't you see?" Jerec silenced his bombastic friend. "Their father keeps secrets from them."

"Is it that obvious?" Satine groaned.

"Well, yeah..." Tal squinted, "You're father is a very good friend to _my_ father, but he's not very nice to me. My dad just ignores the misdemeanor..."

Jerec continued for his friend. "Your father isn't the most hospitable of sorts."

"Welcome to my world." Satine lowered her head. "He treats me like trash. Maybe that's why he never talked about me. He shouts at me, he beats me, he throws me outside in the-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Jerec held up his hands. "He _**'beats'**_ you?"

Satine nodded morbidly.

While Tal couldn't care less, Jerec had some sympathy in his eyes. "I thought families were vital to Mandalorian way-of-life?" Jerec was stunned. "I thought we were all treated like one body out of many people."

'That is just part of their lies!' Satine clenched in her mind. "Let's just say-" She pretended as if no one would care less by being mistreated, "have you ever heard of phrases like: 'The ends justify the means?' 'What the people do not see cannot hurt them?'" She had a wicked grin that most people were not accustomed to seeing. "Mandalorian culture, as any culture, should adapt to become more humane... It's called progression of society... And right now, believe it or not, these Death Watch aren't holding up that universal sense of morality!"

Bo wanted to speak a good word to her father, or to the Death Watch, but she couldn't argue much with the fact that Satine would receive beatings, nor argue at all since she doesn't know anything about the Death Watch except for their organization being an interesting outlook for her. "He just wants you to be good at combat training like me."

"Forget it." Satine bit her lip out of an inner loathing of her father. Right now, she was trying to find a place where she didn't need to have hatred or sadness. "Who are these 'New Mandalorians'?"

Both of them looked at each other with uneasiness in their face. "_Pacifists_."

"Come again?" Satine appeared confused.

"A political group- a tiny one, mind you - stationed here on Kalevala... They say that the rife between the Mereel and Viszla will end with 'all the warriors killed off and their minds of peace being all that is left.'"

"In the star system of MANDALORE!?" Bo echoed, absolutely incredulous.

"So they're like Jedi?" Satine nodded.

Bo growled with an opposite tone. "Yeah, the ones who murdered us in the Excision."

With a reflection of thoughts in Satine's mind and ferocity of thoughts in Bo-Katan's mind, they saw what will soon happen with the Mandalorians could eventually lead to a small civil war... But no one was expecting a cataclysm as the New Mandalorians saw it. Like Satine, Jerec and Tal took great interest to the novel idea, whether it was just out of curiosity or admiration or desire for change, they all appeared to see the faction with some reverence.

"Well...," Satine smiled. "They're taking a stretch..."

"It's cowardice." Bo gnashed her teeth. "They aren't willing to serve what Mandalore stands for."

'Maybe they are.' Satine thought to herself.

"And one last thing." Tal piped, "The heir that Tor is sending to the New Mandalorians is here on Kalevala. Name's _Pre Viszla._.. The whole clan originated from a bounty hunter of the ancient Sith Empire named Shae Vizla."

'That can't lead to anything good.' Both of them thought.

"Here on this planet?" Satine checked one last time.

"Absolutely. A quarter-a-parsec from here." Tal confirmed.

Satine thought of all the unnecessary actions that took place in the society she lived in... Maybe she just had a blind father, but he seemed to represent what Mandalorian idealism was: wanton violence... There was no honor in it, nor conformity. It was just unnecessary yet was supposed to be everything about her livelihood.

On the other hand, Bo-Katan really hoped for the Viszla, both of them, to discourage the pacifists and keep everything with reality... The only senseless thing was to ignore what history has laid groundwork to, as well as turn back against warfare and 'higher living' over other sentients.

"Look, this conversation has been dragging." Jerec raised his hands in defense. "We just wanted to bring a newsflash and see if you're interested in checking what's going to happen at the New Mandalorian's headquarters. If you are, tell it to us. We'll show up tomorrow... _Ori'jante_!" After that farewell, they o-so nimbly repelled down the grappling hook and disappeared into the mist from where they came.

Satine looked at Bo, who was calming down from her fuming anger... Satine grabbed her shoulders, knelt down so she could get to eye level with her, and comforted, "Promise me one thing, Bo... You'll never join the Death Watch... I see only corruption in their ranks."

Bo-Katan stared back into her older sisters eyes, "Fine... As long as you don't join the New Mandalorians."

Satine chuckled. "Trust me, Bo. I have no interest in joining them."

"But you seem like you would..." She hiccupped and took a deep breath. "You're the only friend I have."

"We're sisters, Bo. We're more than friends." Satine kissed her forehead.

"That just shows how important you are to me... I know you don't like fighting, but just try to accept it."

"It has surrounded me for the past fourteen years, Bo. 'Course I've accepted it."

Bo jumped to hug her, wrapping her little legs around as if she never wanted to let go. "Thank you... Thank you, THANK YOU, Satine..."

Satine couldn't help but to beam ear-to-ear... Maybe it was the horrible life she had to grow up in, but she couldn't see living a happy life without someone she can guide. A little sister may have been the best thing that could happen for her... So Satine placed her down on the bed and the two held each other's hands.

"We're best friends, aren't we?!" Bo confidently cheered.

"Right!" Satine answered with just as much gusto.

"And it will always be that way, won't it!?" Bo nodded with absolute happiness.

"Always will you be a part of me." Satine cheered.

The two couldn't see one without the other.

* * *

><p>Back to era of the Clone Wars, Satine was locked inside her cell as she tried all her might to go to sleep... But it could barely be done... She just couldn't escape the guilt...<p>

The door suddenly slid open and she saw that a red-tinged supercommando was there. Satine spun around and with no edge of fear, she glared at who she assumed to be Dirk once again. "What do you want, you traitor?" She hissed.

But suddenly, a blaster shot erupted... Then the commando fell face forward, revealing a familiar face. "I could never betray you, Auntie Satine. I'm here to rescue you!" His blaster still smoked with tibanna gas as Satine rushed forward to embrace her nephew.

"Korkie!" She ran up to hug him, but the reunion was short-lived when another supercommando came to where they stood.

"Stop! Don't move!" He barked.

From the unmistakable fierceness in his voice, the two had no choice but to raise their arms or be blasted...

But, once more, another shot came to rescue them from their confinement, hitting the guard in the neck. The two spun around to see their liberator was wearing not red, but blue-tinged armor. "Death Watch!" Satine shuddered in fear; fear that has laid confined since she was young... But the leader of the Nite Owls took off her helmet to reveal another familiar face.

To her shock, after so many years, Satine was looking eye-to-eye with her sister!

"Bo...?" The former duchess gave a sigh of relief, practically confused with the fateful meeting. After years of Bo hating her, she actually carried a genuine smile to share. A smile she never thought she would ever witness from her once-closest companion. "It-It's been a long time." There was still chaos in her heart... She didn't know what to make out of her little sister finally meeting again... _What could she say?_

"Don't worry, Auntie!" Korkie tried to calm any doubt Satine had. "She's on our side now."

Satine couldn't help but to distrust Bo... "Why are you helping _now_?" She questioned sullenly.

But all the rightful Mand'alor could say was, "The enemy of my enemy..., is my friend." Bo gave smile, appearing forced, but she did all she could to make the moment count. If the rescue went wrong, then this may be the last conversation she could ever have with her... _But Bo couldn't have that! She wanted to live in the 'glory days' she had once more!_

Satine smiled as the two reconnoitered themselves. "There was a time when we weren't enemies... Perhaps that time has come again." It took everything out of Satine to not hug her, but remembering the temerity of the situation, she knew that there was no time to waste, no choice to make than to flee her ruined Mandalore. "Come on... Let's go..."

* * *

><p><strong>A lot of stuff going on, if I do say so myself... Yes, I'm perfect, aren't I? :-) <strong>

**To paraphrase, I placed a lot of allusions to history in this chapter, to go with what I have noticed with the Mandalore episodes of the Clone Wars. Like the people of Mandalore represent the Aryan race, the Mandalorian Excision was Germany's failure in WWI, the fear of the New Mandalorians is like the Red Scare, not that I'm saying pacifism is evil like communism... I'm just saying that they were both looked on each other similarly. And perhaps the whole Takeover of Mandalore could be a similar look of the Russian Revolution. Albeit totally different personalities, Satine is like Czar Nicholas II, Pre Viszla is like Trotsky, Maul is like Stalin, supercommandos are ****like the KGB...**

**Sorry for the history lesson, but I found the comparisons strikingly interesting.**


	6. The Snowy Chandelier

***sighs* I'm sad to say that things have been getting better and worse for me... I know that sounds confusing, but it's just a hard time for someone like me... Well, enjoy my next chapter, everyone. That's all I'm going to say.**

* * *

><p>Satine knew she was a hypocrite in what she desires... Perhaps it was too many blows to the heart, but she was a hypocrite in many of her ideals that will later formulate into pacifism...<p>

But to call someone a hypocrite is the most hypocritical statement to make, especially knowing how _everyone_ is a hypocrite in their own sense. If one could trace their story in what they have said in the past in between what they do later, it almost never adds up.

But is it really being hypocritical in what we do; what we constantly do?

There can be many theories to discern such bombastic potpourri that does nothing but confuse. Don't lie! Hypocrites are what it takes to be human (or sentient). One idea of why hypocrisy exists is that people are forgetful of their past promises, so when time swings by, their mindset no longer lingers in a lasting loft of life. The crisis of hypocrisy is traced back to how the mind works. In that it constantly changes. A person's personality evolves just as anything else evolves; it is a slow process of how all people's lives intertwine to affect what people do... Again, all lives work to affect others in a patchwork heritage. Not one person in this universe can say they have done nothing to change the way life beats and society frisks..., for even a loner quietly changes what the highest authority does.

* * *

><p>Satine was on a speeder with Bo-Katan driving along, finding a way to get to the sanction meeting between the ambassador of the Death Watch and the leaders of the New Mandalorians.<p>

"Satine..." Bo questioned once again. "Are you sure you didn't hit your head somehow...? I mean, runnin' straight into a fight i'nt your thing..."

Satine smiled, enjoying her rebellious take in sneaking to the political meeting. "Dad has got himself stoned with spice... Why? He's having his periodic shame of my birthday being the day his life was ruined." She rolled her eyes. "He's not coming out of his hallucinations in a long time."

"Spies? Hell-you-said-nations?" Bo questioned... She might have been young, but she didn't have a strong vocabulary... At least not all the time...

"They're drugs..." Satine hiccuped at the idea of justifying what drugs are to someone so young. Nevermind, let's just meet those two at Revanion... I want to know what's going on with this 'radical' group.

* * *

><p>At the location, they met with Jerec and Tal... "Okay, so how do we get in?" Satine questioned.<p>

Tal chortled. "Relax, we're not breaking in... I'll say that I'm a representative of my family-"

Bo already rolled her eyes at the naïve plan. "Clearly, a boy's mind doesn't work whatsoever from what you're showing." She grabbed her rifle out, folded it open (so now, it would be taller than her), and fired up at the wall... She, seeming like she knew what she was doing for she jumped and repelled up the side towards a ventilation opening.

"Um, Bo... Is it just me, or are you the only one who can fit in there."

"Oh..." Bo was flabbergasted for a moment. "I-I'll think of something."

So she scooted inside with a sluggish pace. It took a moment for the other three to wait for something to happen, and finally, after a few minutes the doors opened. No one knew how she did it (except Bo, of course), but they were inside... And Bo showcased her 'faceless' ingenuity.

Tal clapped his hands..., _sarcastically_. "Marvelous... For a girl, you seem to know how to infiltrate."

Satine opened her mouth to safeguard her sister, but she was useless compared to how well Bo could take care of herself. "Well, for a guy, you seem pretty dumb to get through a door."

Jerec laughed, and Satine couldn't help but suppress an overt smile.

"HEY, I did suggest to walk in instead of barging in!"

"Very good plan... But you'll be the one to curtsy at the guards..., who wouldn't believed a parsec of your story."

Jerec placed a hand on Satine's shoulder, getting her to jump just a little. "Say, Sa- ugh, Sanaan?"

"SATINE!" Bo chided him.

"Bo, I can handle it." Satine scolded back at her. 'I have handled worse.' Satine thought to herself.

Jerec continued, "Well, your sister here is acting more man than even my father does."

Satine was confused on how to answer that, and Jerec caught on to the silence.

"Not that I'm prejudiced! I just wish I had a brother..., or sister, like her..." He whispered. "It's no wonder you're clan is the strongest on Kalevala."

"Oh!" Satine once again was lost of words. "Yeah, we - ER - _she_ is that special..." However, in Satine's mind, she saw her position, who she was, to be hopeless in comparison to the militaristic culture that hinges the values of the Mandalorians. 'Maybe I'll meet someone in there who's like me... After all, they're a bunch of pacifists.' Satine's mind was reverberating again.

She couldn't make friendship in there, but just to know that she was not the only mind in a stubborn bind, would be very kind. Someone like Satine to shine light to a dark surrounding.

"Jerec, I don't care how good at names you are, but you remember my sister's name, or else!"

Tal found his chance to snap back at Bo, acting out with a baby voice. "Shhhh, little girl... Barging in requires mouth to be fully closed... Not-a peep."

Bo was stricken aback... "Excuse me...? I would keep your mouth shut if I were you. After all, I'm the one who has a gun, you know."

Tal Merrik kept his mouth shut, though he kept a mental note to figure out potential comebacks whenever he's around a vindictive 'little girl' like Bo-Katan.

* * *

><p>Inside the chambers, the four watched the procession take hold as they hid in the shadows of an unused hallway.<p>

The room itself was **MASSIVE**, with a dozen chandeliers of flaked, kaleidoscope-liked glass that appeared as if it were snow...

_Snow around so much fire; yet it refused to melt... The chandelier appeared to sparkle down the shards to the people below as a beautiful cloud... It was like the New Mandalorian designers made the room to go 'Oh yeah... This is what it's like to be in a peaceful surrounding. With no aurora of guilt to suave the mind of the corrupt: EVERYONE.'_

But regardless of how the chandeliers took Satine's key, the people there were also dressed in graceful clothes, not at all like the firm, cornered pieces most Mandalorians wore. However, what struck out most for Satine was when she saw a pair of men dressed in robes, stationed in the far corner of the room.

A young, blonde man, in his twenties, was speaking to the crowd. "And we want no problems if an attack does come." He said.

"With what, Viszla?" An older man asked. "We're pacifists, not like you mercs. We're not here to give you trouble when our sole stasis-of-being is to prevent trouble."

The blonde man, who must have been the heir to Death Watch, was nodding. "I'm well aware of that, Almec, but your 'stasis' with the Jedi is what irks us. With them on your side, who's to say that they won't crush either side if or when war breaks out?"

"The Jedi are pacifists too... You should have no fear over them." A woman was standing up to talk back... Unlike Almec, she was a name tag that read: 'Jenn'. But nothing more.

Vizsla curled his fingers, showing some obvious frustration. "Listen here, I don't know what planet you're from, but the Jedi are not as pure as you suggest them to be... Remember the Excision..! They wiped us out. A question to go along with that is: What if they choose to do so AGAIN?'"

The taller of the two robed figures answered. "It is obvious that our Order requires change when many people in the galaxy believe it is corrupt, as you do, Heir Viszla... In many ways, what you say is the absolute truth... The wisest can learn from even the youngest, as much as the purest can learn from the corrupt..., and vice versa."

The smaller one nudged him in the arm. "Master, you're speaking in riddles again."

"Hush. I'm trying to be what a Jedi should be." The 'Master' wasn't speaking in the slightest like he had contempt or scorn. Even at his most harshest of saying 'Hush!', he sounded calm and unprovoked... Unlike Mandos, if they were to say the same phrase.

"What you Jedi believe are wise." Viszla continued on, twiddling his fingers. "But Tor Viszla, the true Mand'alor does not think-"

"Is this a threat against the ruling Jaster Mereel, Heir Viszla?" The Jedi interjected.

Bo noticed him fuming with controlled hatred that others could not see, not even the Jedi or Satine... What little amount of years she spent learning Mandalorian culture showed her how to read the body language of her 'kin'.

"You Jedi are too much... WE simply have a certain belief, Tor Viszla has a certain belief..., and if that belief rivals yours, then we can never negotiate in a committee..."

It was obvious to Bo. By discussing for politics instead fighting for politics, Viszla was growing irritated with the position he was in... But he had to concur with the Tor's plans.

"There are many things that the Jedi can relate to with the Mandalorians." The young, cloaked child spoke to Viszla. "Your commitment of self-improvement is much like the Jedi's, thought led into different ways."

Viszla furled slightly, but kept his cool. A piece of wisdom in itself... I can assure you that Mereel is the traitor to tradition, not the Death Watch... But, if anything happens... the Jedi must-" He stopped when he noticed the older Jedi was bowing his head. His lip quivered slightly at the confusion of what he was doing. "Jedi, are you trying to read my mind?" Vizsla said half-jokingly.

The Jedi shook his head. "No... It would appear that we have _guests_ over..." The children were suddenly nervous. "Come out, young friends." He sensed the children's presence, even when they hid a gasp due to his announcement. "Come out... You are in no trouble."

Satine took a step before appearing in the light of the giant audience... Bo took a breath, wanting to show that she had nothing to fear, keeping her foldout gun hidden in her clothes, stepped out to hold Satine's arm. The Jedi finally decided to take his hood off to reveal long light-brown hair, a thin mustache, and a warm smile...

He nodded again before saying, "Welcome, children."

"Welcome?" Almec stood up. "These juveniles invaded our private meeting, and they must have barged through our doors..."

"No!" The two boys finally walked out... Jerec was holding his hands up in defense. "Tal, here, had his father borrow an access pass-"

"Children!" The woman named Jenn stood up. "We messaged all the Clans that this was to be a private, untampered sanction between the New Mandalorians and the Death Watch..."

Although no one else could hear him, Viszla growled, "If you can even call yourself Mandalorians."

"No other party could have endorsed this except spies... Then again, I think you four would have made marvelous works of espionage... It's in your blood."

Bo took a step forward. "If our aggressive nature is in our blood, why isn't it in yours?"

Satine didn't have the energy to scold her... Viszla was clapping his hands. "An excellent point..."

Jenn turned to Viszla... "Is our talents what make Mandalorians the way they are? Or our choices?"

Viszla sat back down.

After a moment of silence, the lean Jedi walked up to the four... "You have heavy hearts, young ones... You won't be punished here... But your parents have to know where you b-"

"No!" Bo anguished before Satine got to open her mouth. She took the care to guard her older sister... "You can't..."

The small Jedi finally removed his hood, showing that he was nothing more than a reddish-brown haired boy Satine's, an observing Jedi Initiate. "You have to make up for interfering here."Trust the Force."

He smiled and help her hand like he was shaking it, but he barely moved his arm. Satine stared at his grasping hand and couldn't help but blush.

"I see that I can't argue with a pacifist, such as the Jedi."

The smiled as he stared at his feet. "That's our mission for us... Isn't that right Master Qui-Gon?"

The Jedi, not even a master for all his liberal beliefs for the High Council, smiled, "We've interrupted this meeting for too long... Let your guards," He crooked his neck to the New Mandalorian leaders, "escort them back to their parents."

Bo gulped but Satine remained quiet. If a beating from her father is what it meant to be here, she wouldn't care less.

"What's your name?" Satine mumbled to the Initiate.

The youngling bowed his head. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, at your service."

And that was the last thing Satine could remember from the encounter.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know. Im awful for getting this chapter out SO late... Please review.. I apologize, and I don't mean to worry anyone, but this story and my Onderon one will be my last multi-chapter story on The Clone Wars... Blame Disney, but my interest in the show, despite lasting months after it was murdered, is coming to it's end. I'll right some one-shots and SLOWLY finish what's left, but other than that, that is, uh, that. :-}<strong>

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	7. Only Ourselves

**Once again, sorry about the wait. I will warn that this chapter may be a little violent and disturbing for some... That's all I'm going to say... I'll probably finish this story with about five to six more chapters, then I'll have to go back to my Luxsoka saga and finish that up... Once again, don't expect quick updates. This time, I made a one-shot on Fives, but don't read it if you haven't seen Season 6. And I was late in updating because the first time I tried to update, my computer crashed before I could save the portion of writing I wanted, and that made me furious. So, there's been way too many setbacks.**

**Also, this chapter contains mentions major scenes from The Wrath of Darth Maul book, so spoilers on that.**

**And here..., we..., go.**

* * *

><p>For Satine, she was facing her roughest time. After she was freed from prison with the help of her nephew, Korkie, and her sister, she was able to send a signal to the Jedi Council. But it was all under Darth Maul's plan to let them send a message for Obi-Wan, bring him here, and all of the Sith's problems would be solved.<p>

Of course, that planned worked. It wasn't the first time he slaughtered a woman like that. Maul always thought himself as one with the Dark Side, but he was brought close to the Light when he had a training course in Orsis Academy, school for assassins under the tutelage of a Falleen named Trezza.

When Maul was an acolyte for Sidious, he secretly assigned him to Orsis, without anyone knowing of his true identity or that he was Force-sensitive. Through the deception, Maul - begrudgingly at first - made friends with a Nautolan there by the name of Kilindi Matako, whom they were later partners in simulation practices. Kilindi was once a slave at her home planet of Orvax IV, before 'freeing herself' and entering the Academy.

She once asked Maul for a swim, which the Zabrack knew barely about; he was ignorant on what it was like to have free-time. Sometimes, the vision of the woman's flowing headtails came back to Maul when he held Satine captive. In fact, he was afraid that because of his past, he wouldn't find the resolve to use Satine for his bitter end.

But when a Mandalorian instructor named Meltch Krakko was employed to rough up the cadets, everything changed for Maul.

He met Mother Talzin and even saved her life when Maul was about to pass a final trial, before Sidious ordered him to destroy everyone at the Academy. _Why?_ Sidious fooled Maul into believing that Mother Talzin was there to take Maul as a slave to Dathomir and that he was being duped with the help of Krakko and the Academy officials.

Disgusted at the idea of being a slave (yet he was obedient to his Sith master) Maul murdered everyone there. Kilindi was the last one alive before passing to death. They likely shared feelings for each other, but the two will never know that. That even after she promised a 'surprise' for Maul did that let out his softer self, if he had one.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan, having been captured by Maul, was now being taken back to rot in jail. All that time, he could only think about Satine. <em>'Did I love her?'<em>, he thought to himself. Maybe he'll never know for the Duchess left far too prematurely for Kenobi to accept._ But as a Jedi, he had to accept it. He was Jedi, not warrior, sentimentalist, nor lover - he was a Jedi first and foremost._

Or so he would say to himself.

On his knees, a gun tapped the back of his head. "Time to go where all Jedi should reside." Chuckled one of the Supercommandos.

Obi-Wan got on his feet, walked a few ways..., and was being followed. Bo-Katan was waiting for the moment when Obi-Wan and Satine was brought out of the Palace, but her sister didn't show. Bo ignored the prospect, 'They must be separated. Maul must know how valuable Satine is as a hostage, so she must be in the Palace', Bo would remind herself.

She signaled for one of her men to act... He shot small explosives at the jetpack propulsions, which quickly came to a 'blip-bleep' as it prepared to ignite.

"Ah, it's the rebels!" One of the Supercommandos yelled, before the explosion came, Obi-Wan dodged out of the way, and Bo single-handedly came down to bolster the two that remained. She knocked one dizzy, brought him into a stranglehold with her leg, connected a grappling hook to him and nearby Supercommando before using self-sealed knife to gut the jetpack propulsion to sputter on and send the two flying into a holosign.

Bo took a breath of air, before turning towards her target. Obi-Wan stood up, "Sorry, I don't believe we have met. You are?" Kenobi tried his best to mask the grief in his voice, and with the guise of 'The Negotiator', he managed to pull it off well.

"Bo-Katan." Bo simply stated, "I'm here to rescue you; that's all you need to know."

Kenobi gave a forced smile. "Sounds good to me."

Bo ignored him before grabbing a spare jetpack from one of the fallen Supercommandos. "You ever used one of these before." She placed it on his back, which magnetically sealed to his suit.

"No." Obi-Wan said frankly. "But in this case, I'm a _fast_ learner." He turned it on, sputtered slightly in the air, but managed to keep his grip on the trajectory. Bo just waited behind, twirled her fingers in her hair, before smirking. 'Now I know what Satine saw in him.' She would often come to accept her sister again, after everything she would bring Bo through.

* * *

><p>Back when Bo and Satine were juveniles, they snuck into a sanctioned meeting between the radical New Mandalorians and the heir to the Death Watch. Yet, that would lead to their father's last straw.<p>

Like Satine proclaimed, the Chief would drug himself and that's when he seemed most scary. She didn't try at all to stop his addiction of spice (besides, it wasn't very 'Mandalorian'). However, it plagued some bits of their lives. Sometimes Satine would joke to herself that his intoxication of spice is what makes him drive in fits, but she knew it wasn't true. He simply didn't like Satine's _existence_.

While they were walking up the winding path to the mansion of Clan Kryze, Jenn was trying to walk slowly to make sure the girls were up in front of her. The air was cool, brooding for what may come when they had to explain to father what they did. They just didn't imagine the worse.

"Don't be so harsh on yourself." Jenn assured them. "My clan has always disobeyed customs. As you can see, I'm no different to them. I live up to my family, though, and that's what makes me Mandalorian. I come from Clan Wren... As a child, my mother would call me _L'il Jenn Wren_"

"Not very Mandalorian after all." Bo caught on. She was a conformist like her father and believed in purity, but to a certain extent.

"We _fought_ for ideals. It's purely Mandalorian." Jenn snapped back.

Satine mumbled slightly before gathering her strength to ask, "What if we said that we don't have a sturdy family... Er, father hates me." Satine accused, looking to the ground.

Jenn just chuckled to herself, "I'm not one to quip adage or share advice..."

"What?" Bo questioned the sophistication of her words.

"Look..." She stated warmly, eyeing Satine. "In the grand scheme of things, you walk alone. It's what you decide for yourself that can help you for there's nobody that can change better than you. Only yourself."

"Wait, isn't that one." Satine interrupted, like Bo.

"One what? What I said? Don't worry child... It matters not."

Satine huffed, panicking, "But father is going to kill me for this. Can't you do something?"

"Nothing..." And that's all she said for they have reached the door, in which Jenn cheerfully went to knock on it. From the sounds inside, the door was immediately opened by one of the servants.

"He was wondering where you two have been." He muttered. "Wait right inside and I'll-"

Then there were distant shouts. It came from the Chief. "Where are they!? Where are they!? I think I'm going to-" When he came down the stairs to see them, he eyed knives at Jenn. "Who are you?" He barked.

Jenn just gave a warm smile. "I am Jennifer Wren of the New Mandalorians and I would like to deliver your children back... But, do teach 'em better _espionage_ tactics. They were easily caught. Either way, they seemed very capable, so I congratulate you." She took a gander and patted his shoulder as a sign of friendly confrontation. "Ta!" And with that, she was gone completely, leaving a very confused Chief. For a moment, he didn't say anything as he crooked an eyebrow up.

"The hell was that all about?" It would have been funny had it not come from the Chief... But it did, and that made the two girls slink further into a corner.

The servant tilted his head forward to say, "Sir, if I may inform, the New Mandalorians are a group of pacifists with radical beliefs.

The two sisters looked to see a reaction, but he was masking it well. "Is that so...?" He turned to him. "Aramis... You may leave us."

He nodded again. "If you wish." As he went past both Satine and Bo, they heard him mumble something in Mando'a. "_Hettyc A'den_ (Burning Rage)." Whatever it meant, they couldn't fathom.

When Aramis was surely gone, the Chief snarled. Satine shuddered like she was expecting a punch. "So, you're deciding to corrupt her!?"

Satine took a deep breath, trying to recall speech. "It isn't corruption if it's the right thing to do."

"Shut up!" He spat. "That's exactly what corruption is, and invading - _listening_ to what was held at a _pacifist_ meeting... That never looks good. It's like committing a crime to this family. Remember your mother?" He didn't wait for an answer, "She was committed to our family way-of-life, so why can't you!?"

Satine sobbed, "Since when did you care about mother. No remorse, you said, no-"

The Chief just kneed her in the stomach. Satine let out a scream. "Why you- You fail your name, so you fail mine! And I won't let that last! I am going to change it right now, for better or for worse, until I get results I-"

Bo-Katan couldn't take it anymore as she stepped forward. "Would you stop pretending like she's a malfunctioned droid!? She's a human - being!" She cried out. "She's my sister and my family..." Bo hesitated on her next line, "I-I h-h-hate that she's weak, but that's who she is. Can't you accept that?"

The Chief merely growled when little sister stepped out of line.

"When I'm done with her, I'll be after you!"

"I-I care about her." Bo stuttered.

The father just ignored, "Katan, this has nothing to do with you. You don't matter."

Bo felt her lungs fall. Now, she was trying to defend _herself_. "So I'm a lower class..., subhuman..., ball of flesh..., just because- just because I'm-I'm a _girl_...?"

He gave a sadistic grin, with his hazy eyes. "Couldn't have said it better myself."

Bo kept a sob from coming, but she couldn't help her eyes from watering. 'A Mandalorian is the toughest creature in the galaxy...' Bo thought to herself. _But why did it feel so bad?_

"But as for you," The Chief turned to Satine as he roughly grabbed her hair. She didn't fight back. "You deserve to know this:" Dragging her into a large room, she pushed her against a window, before having her look him in the eye for but a second, "You are **not** my child."

"I am and you can never deny it." Satine growled back.

The Chief became even more furious. "GAH!" He started hitting the air with the furor of a terentatek. "Why can't everything be right!? Why can't everything be the way I want it to be!? What I do- what I exist to do is to serve my family _honor_!" He balled his hands together into a meaty fist before slamming it down on Satine's back. She desperately grabbed onto the sill as she gave a cry of pain.

Bo did nothing. Every hit on Satine was a hit for her, but she did _nothing_.

The room was dark. The Chief was not only drugged with spice, but also livid as he ever was before.

"WHY CAN'T YOU BE LIKE KATAN!?" He shouted. "WHY CAN'T YOU TRY TO BE MANDALORIAN! INSTEAD, YOU FORSAKE EVERYONE YOU KNOW FOR _EXISTING_! YOU DON'T KNOW THE CODE WE FOLLOW! You-you should-"

But something came out of Satine's voice. It was subtle, but it kept saying the same word since the beginning of the Chief's rant. "Daddy... _Daddy_... **_Daddy_**..." She never called him that before and now she was gaining the strength to go against what she was used to. She even had more courage than ever with what she said next, "Wh-what if the Mandalorian way is _wrong_? We haven't won every conflict before us, so we're not all-powerful. We're- we're Mandalorians. We should admire our weaknesses more than our strengths."

The Chief just spat in her hair. "You talk like an idealists... We're warriors! Start acting- Wait... You got this from those pacifists, didn't you?!"

Bo tried stepping forward, "Absolutely not! She didn't-" But the father held his hand up to silence Bo. In fact, the Chief was just getting started with his dark mind.

"You go against our warrior ways... And you go to a pacifist meeting... And you expect to _live with yourself_... No, no... You're a blood traitor now."

"I CAN LIVE WITH MYSELF!" Satine screeched, but the Chief ignored her as he went into the other room. Satine did nothing, both of them did nothing as they waited. A draft came in from the cool night. A creak on the floor from their father was enough to make Bo jump.

They heard a sheathing sound... When the father returned, he was carrying something shiny in his hand.

"This isn't about heresy nor radical idealism. This is about betraying everything that matters in society." The Chief growled, raising a _knife_ in the air! "And the price of treason- you can't live with that!"

The room waited for a second, waited for his hand to strike at a lightning pace downwards... But instead of stab, there were _blaster_ shots... Then the father dropped his murderous weapon, slicing into feet like it was warm _butter_. He couldn't live with himself knowing that he was dying too soon, in _his_ mind's eye.

"No... No, ancestors, Mand'alor... I failed you. I'm sorry." He fell to his knees, then died as he fell face first... Behind his dead body and Satine's horror-stricken face was Bo-Katan lowering her fold-out blaster.

She sobbed, crying, perhaps even mourning. "At least one of us carries a weapon." Bo glared at Satine...

"Oh..." Satine hesitated. "Bo..." She walked over to hug her, but the younger pushed Satine away. "I'm not 'Bo'... I'm **Bo-Katan**... And maybe _he_ was right. Maybe your _pacifism_ threatens everything that is _'Mandalorian'_."

Satine looked at her dead father with some remorse. "We can't stay here. We have to run away."

Bo nodded indifferently, refusing to look at her face. "She was right..." Bo stated with mocking lack of emotion. "This star system is _cruel_... All we have is only ourselves."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review review review review... That's all I can say... Sorry for the dark chapter, but I'm curious of how you think about it, so please review.<strong>


	8. Split of the Opposites

**I might be making some fanfics on Old Republic. Really great game. I just want to say that I'm not leaving the Clone Wars yet, so don't fret... And I just want to ask, if AhsokaTano141516 is reading this right now, please take your block off. It's unfair to me. And if you are reading this, I'm sure you're liking it as much as I do.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum<em>. It's the closest thing we Mandalorians say to 'love'. But we don't love, do we. We destroy to show affection to our companions... That's not love. That's fear. _Verd ori'shya beskar'gam_. I thought you would believe that like me." Satine was holding her knees to her chest. She had courage to do the right thing... But she didn't act. She was weak. She expressed words as a weapon of choice, always pitted in fear ever since his father tried to murder her.

'_He was drugged. It was all under his bad side_' Satine would keep saying to herself.

"I am not so easily swayed by sentimentality." Bo huffed.

Out in the few woodlands of Kalevala, Satine was trying to make a fire. She tried rubbing two stick together scarply, hearing the seething sound of the toiled, scraping wood.

"Nothing ever works." Satine growled to herself, but then put her frustration away... Her anger should be tempered if she is to act like a person.

Bo groaned, "Here." She took her blaster out and fired at the sticks of wood, that caused a fire to be lit. Satine watched wondrously at how quickly the fire came into being, even showing some reverence to how her little sister thought quickly to her feet.

"Wow..." Satine looked up to Bo. "Didn't think that a fire could be ignited so quickly."

Bo scoffed, surprised at how much more knowledgeable she was of the situation. "It can't. Not without Kalevala's flammable gas in it's atmosphere."

Satine was a little taken aback by that. "Oh...," She scooted back in case a flame were to spurt out. She then looked up to Bo... She was scowling, not at all happy... Or at least not relieved.

"You're tense?" Satine commented at the way her arms were tightened, how her the bones in the back her hands stuck out.

"We're the run, you fool!" Bo scrunched up her nose as she looked behind her back to see if anyone was watching them. "And it's all my fault."

Satine didn't know how to argue against that. It took a violent mind to drive father murderous in thoughts, but it also took a violent mind for Bo to kill her father... Or was that out of love? Maybe it took respect about weapons of such destruction as a defensive element, instead of just a destructive one. Bo was acting Satine's age because of her attachment to blasters, so she couldn't deny that she was somewhat grateful of firearms, as counterintuitive as that seems.

"What do you think will happen to us now?" Satine tried to scoot over to her little sister. "Besides just hiding?"

"What else is there?"

Satine decided to get random in order to start a conversation with her newly-stoic sibling. "You know, Jenn of Clan Wren-"

"The heretic Mandalorian?" Bo scoffed.

Satine ignored her rude outburst. "Anyways, she said all a rebellion takes is a single spark."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"_Tion'ad hukaat'kama? _(Who's watching your back?)" Satine asked Bo, slowly becoming distraught at her lack of positivity toward her.

"_N__'jurkad_! (Go away)" Bo spoke back in Mando'a, before going back to Basic like her native tongue meant nothing. "I bet you feel like the real irony is that there is no reason to speak Mando'a. Everyone in the galaxy acts like we can get along with a common language, but we can't."

Satine took a risk by lifting an arm around her back. "Don't say that... I-" Satine then stopped herself. She bit her lip, recognizing where this was going. Due to what happened last night, both she and Bo were being pushed apart. She didn't want that, but she knew she had to follow what logic was telling her to follow. "Bo," She started out softly, "I'm sorry, but I lied... After what we saw there, I-I..., really want to join the New Mandalorians."

Bo was quick to her feet as she picked up her father's pistols, after stealing them from the home. (She needed some kind of memento to respect him.)

"Traitor!" She gasped, pointing the gun at her.

"Put that thing away, there is no need of it!" Satine shouted at her. When she did nothing, Satine continued. "I'm serious, stop pointing that crude piece away."

"You don't want me to keep a warm memory of father, do you?" Bo tried to read her mind.

Satine looked down at the fire. "No, absolutely not. I just don't need to be threatened. Talk to me!"

Bo just squinted down at her. "Words are no longer my strength. Action speaks louder than words."

"Just 'action' is reckless." Satine argued back. "I'm here for you."

Bo welled up tears in her eyes, but, of course, never shed. "Y-y-you..." She stuttered off, "You can't. Don't you see... I'm Mandalorian to my core. If you cannot, I can't be with you. And for all I know, you should die for choosing the wrong path. It will lead to nowhere. It's fruitless!"

Satine looked away, then pitted her face into her hands. "From the start, I saw you as a threat to me..." She stopped. She didn't want to say that her birth caused their mother a heart attack. No one would know what could have happened if mother was still alive, but from the start, Bo-Katan came out in a violent way. "But I came to see you as my equal... Why stop that now?"

"We're not equals..." Bo said, not out of spite, but out of frankness. "If you're not with me, then you're my enemy..."

Satine didn't stop looking away. "So be it." She was trying her best not to spit those words out, but she respected Bo-Katan. In a way, Satine respected everyone.

"_Ni car'tayl dar garasuum_..." Bo revoked bluntly. "It only exists in tall tales."

They faced away from each other..., before hearing voices in the distant. Then, there were those two boys (Tal Merrik and Jerec Golec) who brought them in this whole situation... The two sisters weren't taken aback at how easy they found them. They were still depressed at how they've broken apart from what they believe...

"Oh, there you are. We found you." Tal blurted out, but Jerec was much more quiet.

Still having their backs turned away, Bo asked. "How did you find us?"

"Actually, I found you in the Force." A voice came out, Satine cocked her head to the side, and saw herself looking at Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Oh, it's you, er, Obi?"

"Obi-Wan..." He corrected.

Bo slunk in the shadows, away from the firelight, where he couldn't see her, but held a pistol up just in case. "Why are you here?" She said in the spot where she couldn't be seen.

"Who are you?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"I'm her..., friend." Bo answered.

"That's right." Satine acidly concurred.

Jerec knew they were lying (but remained silent), however Tal was always slow to comprehend. "I knew it."

With little resemblance between the two, Obi-Wan believed them. "So, who is this one hiding in the shadows. And why is she hiding from plain sight?"

"Satine brushed her hand to the side in a rejecting manner. "She doesn't matter... She's a warrior like all them others."

Obi-Wan squinted. "I thought you were all warriors, er, Miss."

"I think I'm to be a New Mandalorian... But I don't kno-" Suddenly, someone was coming via their own jetpack... At first, the two sisters tried to hide from sight, but he spotted them. When he landed, the man took off his helmet to reveal himself as _Pre Viszla_...

He _appeared_ remorseful, "I didn't think they would do it, but they did."

"What happened?" Obi-Wan asked.

Viszla recognized him. "You. Jedi... You Jedi done it again... You slaughtered the True Mandalorians on Galidraan. They have been our rivals, but you shouldn't have wiped them out... What is it with you Jedi? Do you wear a mask to hide your deceit."

"What?" Obi-Wan was in disbelief.

"Politics aside, you Jedi are hypocrites."

Satine was even more shocked than Obi-Wan. "This can't be true."

"It must be." Bo agreed with Viszla. The two other boys remained silent.

Still everyone there milled around... They tried to stay balanced, but from what was going on, they didn't know who was whose foe. Although the scenery was peaceful, their minds were in chaos.

"I'm sorry." Obi-Wan stuttered slightly.

"Save your sympathies, Jedi..." Viszla shrugged him off. "What are you doing so far without your, Master."

"Escorting us." Jerec stated. "Then we found these two."

Obi-Wan grew sullen. "Which reminds me, I better be taking you two away." He motioned for Jerec and Tal...

However before he could leave, Satine went up to give Obi-Wan a hug. She wanted to be like these Jedi, these peacekeepers. "Fight the good fight." She whispered in his ear.

At first, Obi-Wan had his arms out in confusion before hugging back rather stoically. "Um, yes... Of course..."

* * *

><p>When everyone left except Viszla and the two sisters, silence became apparent. "It appears that you all may be confused... I noticed that your home was empty. The servants there ran amok... Are you feeling sad about the death of your father?"<p>

"How did you know?" Bo was astounded.

"I saw his dead body..."

At first, Bo was worried that Viszla somehow found out that she killed him, but it didn't seem like that was the case. "Oh, yeah... We ran away when we found his body." She lied. "We presumed assassins from a rival clan were after us."

Viszla raised out a hand, his palms twitching slightly but altogether resolute. "If you need somewhere to hide, I can help you..."

Bo hesitated, waited silently, before taking his hand. "Of course..., Heir Viszla..."

Satine just accepted her adoption in Clan Viszla. To her, it just meant she, herself, was to be the heir of her own clan, and she planned to change tradition.

Bo just looked over her shoulder before giving a wicked smile. "It hurts, doesn't it?" She spitefully spat... But Satine couldn't muster her body to permit speech.

Viszla pointed out at to the distant. "It may be dark out, but my speeder awaits you... Go on, I have a few more words to give your..., friend." He looked down on Satine.

Once Bo left, Satine just sat on a log, mortified on what left there was for her. "Sorry to separate you two," Viszla started off, "but I had to give an offer to a potential warrior like her."

"It's over. She wanted it..." Satine shooed Bo like she never mattered. "But why didn't you make the same offer to me?"

Viszla nearly shrugged. "I didn't know if you would be willing to take it." He simply said. But what he was about to say next was a part of his deception. He knew the conflict with the True Mandalorians and the Death Watch would be at odds against each other without the help of a outside source. That was why Tor Viszla tricked the Jedi into thinking the True Mandalorians were murderers of innocents. Once the rivaled True Mandalorians and their new leader, Jango Fett, was out of the way, he would be unrivaled...

Satine just shook her head. "What is it that you want from me?" She tried to keep her voice calm.

"I-I..," Viszla decided to tell his lie. "I wanted to tell you that the Death Watch is not what I want... I don't agree with their leader either, even if he's my kin... If you are with me, let me know... I'll help you both."

Satine sighed... "I don't need your help... I just need..., I need..- I'm in need of-" _Peace_... Satine didn't finish what she had to say, but she knew that, from now on she wanted to be a pacifist. From now on, she had to put Bo aside ever since Bo put her aside... Although she didn't tell Viszla, she planned to go straight to the New Mandalorians, join Clan Kryze with them, and make her own future.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is a crazy chapter, but I hope this ties together the comics with the Clone Wars... In a way, at least... It took me forever to get this chapter together, coming back between periods to write a bit more, so please, I need some uplifting gratification with REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS... :-)<strong>


	9. Separated Inseparables

**One more chapter after this... I wanted to wrap things up like a montage for where Bo and Satine go to and then speed forward to what should have happened after the episode The Lawless, minus the whole Sidious takes Maul thing.**

* * *

><p>Satine was content with her position as a peacekeeper... Now that she was eighteen, she had a lot more experience in the 'radical' New Mandalorian group. Well, at least it was a political profession for her to hide from the rest of society. For her, life of peace was just another way of saying a life away from life.<p>

Life, as she knew it, was full of suffering. She almost never saw any bright side to it.

But maybe it didn't matter.

After not being able to see her for so many years, Jenn was greeting the young one for _her_ first time as New Mandalorians, "Welcome to the stairway to prosperity... I would thank you for siding with our cause, Satine, but what about your sister? Where is she?"

Satine hesitated as she decided to go off and lie. "She wasn't my sister... She was my friend... Her father had her fostered with my family..." Satine shook her head. "She doesn't matter."

"But she's still family to you."

"No, she's _not_... I have no blood ties to her and if you haven't noticed, family blood happens to be everything for Mandalorians."

Satine huffed, '_I miss you, Bo. I need to take care of you._'

Satine was naïve but not stupid. She wanted her back, which conflicted with her desire for peace, but also knew Bo was making her own decision and that shouldn't bother her... '_It is who she is? Why should it bother me? But it did...! Was it because I DID have the chance to change her? When she grew up, did I have the ability to morph her to be like me__. Maybe that's why she now hates me. I had the chance to make her into something she now doesn't wish to be._'

Somewhere there was something in her heart that told Satine that she had to strive to be like a _Jedi_. This was before their corruption appeared relevant, but Satine really wanted to be a Jedi. Have the credibility and willpower to pursue peace. But she couldn't be a Jedi... So she looked down on them, almost like it was her own jealousy that drove that wedge.

"Oh, pleased to meet you again." It was Obi-Wan and the sight of him made Satine jump.

"Yes, you... Why- how - shouldn't be here, Jedi... I mean, I thought you were gone."

"It seems I'm always going to be around..." Obi-Wan muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean." Satine wasn't thinking when she added, "Were you following me?"

Obi-Wan shrugged, ignorant of her flirt, "Now I have to, I guess."

Satine was confused. "Why?"

"I'm here to protect you from rival clans and bounty hunters..."

"Oh... yeah?"

The Mandalorian Great Clan Wars was engulfing the planets in the system, leaving many people to decide to join the New Mandalorians. There was a neutral zone by the New Mandalorian, causing many to break away from tradition and join the cult-like movement. After all, they didn't want to be in a clan that suffers like the True Mandalorians on Galidraan...

However, on the other side, the warrior ways saw an alliance of clans to go against tradition and was considered heresy. Bo was on that side.

Obi-Wan was still hesitant to speak to Satine... "I don't know why it's so hard to speak my mind to you... You say you're having a rough time and I'm just confused..."

Satine grew intrigued, "How are you confused?"

"I don't know, that's what I'm saying..."

"Tell me, what's on your mind?" Satine tried to get close to him...

"It's not what I'm used to, dealing with Mandalorians... They're so violent..., and arrogant..., and unreasonable... And I just can't connect to them like most other alien species from other alien civilizations..."

Satine bit a corner of her lip "Some Mandalorians are able to connect with, er, to..." Satine tried to hold his hand, brushing it, before moving closer to kiss him... But Obi-Wan pushed her back, just relieved that Qui-Gon wasn't here to witness this.

"I'm Jedi to the core." Obi-Wan mumbled, but didn't try to move away.

"So?!" Satine shouted in disappointment, but quickly restrained herself. "What's wrong with it?"

Obi-Wan was stuttering, "Well - I - you know-" He started off, "I-I, the J-jedi don't allow..., this." Obi-Wan felt a lump in his throat, trying to breathe from all the stuttering.

"You don't?" Satine felt crestfallen. (After all, she still was in her teenage years.)

"I can't." Kenobi mumbled flatly.

Again, before she knew what she was doing, Satine got up closer to him, brushing his hand. "You find me beautiful, don't you?"

She turned her head in order to get her hair moving.

"W-well... T-that's not a fair ques-"

"I'm a beautiful woman... You're a beautiful man..." Satine said, almost slyly..., breathing into his face. "The rest answers itself." She bent forward and kissed him softly on the lips, waiting for something to interrupt them, but nothing came. Obi-Wan wasn't hesitating to move away, but was much too surprised to move...

"Well..." Kenobi was flooded with emotions, something that broke the Jedi Code of '_There is no chaos, only serenity_'... But he couldn't say that he didn't like it... "Yes, you did something you shouldn't have done..., S-satine-"

First time..." She interrupted... She had bits of Bo-Katan in her, being one who always interrupted another one's words so she didn't appear lost or weak.

"What?" Obi-Wan was confused with her interjection.

"First time you said my name..." Satine confirmed.

"Well..." Obi-Wan had a flush coming, but held back with a restraining smile. "It's a pretty name for a person like you."

"You said it, not me." Satine moved forward to rub her lips against his once again, which Obi-Wan lifted his hand to hold her cheek...

"Happy to be stationed here..." He breathed against her lips, but then moved away... "But..., I'm..., a Jedi... And you're...,"

Satine just stood up, wanting to end the accusation. "I'll have pleasure working with you..., Obi..."

* * *

><p>Bo-Katan was proud with her position as a warrior... Ever since the Great Clan Wars started, she served Clan Viszla well, led by Tor Viszla. On the other hand, Pre Viszla was little more than a ruse waiting to come into place. He appeared as a New Mandalorian sympathizer, to get in their political arena as a spy.<p>

There was much distrust on if the group was actually a pacifist organization or deceiving by holding back power before showing it. Either way, they were breaking tradition and that seemed like a crime punishable by death... And if it weren't for the Jedi, there would be killings... After all, 'traditional' Mandalorians were meant to weed out the weak to produce a stronger next generation.

It's a cruel, overbearing life as a Mandalorian. Always expected to kill as a form of tradition and honor. Yet this was a life that the Death Watch took, ever since their fight with the True Mandalorians.

Two standard years after the Massacre of Galidraan, Tor Viszla was killed by Jango Fett on Corellia, leaving open a time of uncertainty. Being already in the Great Clan Wars, Clan Viszla took stride in the conflict. Bo-Katan was happy with her life as a lieutenant for Death Watch.

"Take out the left flank, Bo!" Her commander shouted.

Bo knew better than to correct his officer by saying 'Bo-Katan'. This was a _battle_ on the _battlefield_, not a _brawl_ in a _bar_. She aimed her two pistols at members of Clan Spar, but the Zabrak Mandalorian group wasn't easy to fall. Their armor were krayt scales.

"Grrr!" Bo got frustrated and sent inferno their way... While they turned around to protect themselves from the fire, she shot out a knife from her gauntlets, hitting a masked woman in the back.

"Great shot..." Dar Viszla would say.

Bo snorted. "Yep, keep sucking up to me, private."

When the battle was over, Clan Spar was lost but not defeated. Out of Mandalorian honor, they spared the ones who weren't warriors, but the process dishonored _their_ name.

"Good fighting." Dar Viszla complimented.

"Still boot-licking, I see?" Bo took off her helmet to reveal her short, lush, orange hair. Bo-Katan was twenty-one years old, a few years after the Jedi sent Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi to protect the New Mandalorians. Now, she was not much younger than Satine, but looks proved false... Bo appeared much younger than she really was, the beauty of the Clan...

"Cannot leave a fiery gal like you, after such hard work. Without a..., reward."

"Yeah..." Bo rolled her eyes. "Get in line..."

"None right now." He dared to place an arm around her shoulder. '_Oh, yeah, I know just what to do._' Bo thought to herself.

"Oh.. You're right." She pretended to flush by placing a hand over her cheeks.

"Right on... And I say, you're just what a man like me needs."

Bo grinned and stroked his chin. "I'm irresistible, aren't I?" She moved closer to him

"Very."

"What part about me do you like the most?"

"Those pink lips."

"What about them?"

"They're dabbed in everlasting moisture, begging to be touched with my own."

"Want to taste...?"

She moved slowly to a kissing position, leaning closer to the wannabe's face, before slamming her burnt helmet in front of his forwarding mouth, making him kiss the rust and dirt of the battle.

"You like that, hunk?" She moved it out of the way to savor his reaction, "Because that's as close you'll ever get. Hope you have a good memory." She tossed her hair around. "Because I'm the only woman you'll get that close to."

Bo decided to ignore the man and move on to the leader of the fighting force... To her surprise, the man there lifted off his helmet to reveal the familiar blonde face of Pre Viszla.

"Chief!" Bo stood at attention

Viszla turned, inquisitive. "What?" He arched an eyebrow.

Immediately Bo went to correct herself. "Oh, sorry... That was- I'm being stupid." She accidentally called him by how she would often call her father... But she wanted to shoo away from the embarrassing name-call. "So, Viszla, what is our news on the New Mandalorians."

Viszla growled. "Still cowering under the Jedi... I've sent Tal Merrik to spy on their movement, but so far they've just been hiding, all the while gaining followers."

"Those sons of-" Bo held back a curse. "They're not worthy to be entitled 'Mandalorians'."

"They are embarrassment, but there's nothing we can do with the Jedi around them..." Viszla started out. "Moreover, we won't be able to take action against them until we defeat our enemies here."

"Yeah..." Bo nodded, feeling conflicted with the idea of eventually hunting for her sister.

"In the meantime, let's focus on defeating these clans... We're the mightiest warriors in the galaxy. It's our duty to keep it that way."

"Here, here." Bo nodded. But she still had a nauseous feeling in her gut, and it wasn't about Satine... "Viszla?" Bo interrupted his strategizing mind.

"Hmmm?"

"Y-you know... You're really something to me. You're like a father I deserve... And like a father, I feel inclined with telling you a regret I have..." She continued without waiting for him to question that bizarre remark. "Every time we go into battle, before the fighting, I'm-I'm so _afraid_... I'm afraid to die without leaving a mark in history."

"You're afraid you'll die and be unremembered?" Viszla turned his head to look at Bo.

"Exactly. I'm always shivering in my armor... And I'm afraid to fight until the fighting _starts_." Bo looked with her head down. This was a part of her that resembled Satine.

"Bo-Katan..." Viszla turned to face her. "It's perfectly fine to be afraid... What matters is that we have the strength to win battles. You focus on dying unremembered as an afterthought."

Bo was content, and yet frustrated with his answer. "Oh, yes. Of course, Pre Viszla."

Bo wondered what it would be like if her position with Satine was reversed and Satine believed in the exact same thing.

* * *

><p>Both sisters, the separated inseparable, were choosing their own paths. The ravage of the Great Clan Wars left a mark on the Mandalorians, leaving many to side with the pacifist New Mandalorians. Satine was disgusted by the carnage and betrayal, vowing to not only side with peace but to <em>commit<em> to peace, with every thought and action she would ever take.

Bo was still hesitant about fighting for the Death Watch, but when the time came with the Viszla's loss to the New Mandalorian's sudden power, from the support of the people, they fled to Concordia, Mandalore's moon, in order to regroup and reassess their status as the strongest _warrior_ clan in Mandalorian Space.

But most of the fighting happened on Mandalore itself, with massive orbital strikes from the sky during all the infighting, turning nearly half of the planet from a jungle to void-like sands. New Mandalorians tried to rebuild from the casualties through glass cities like that of Sundari.

All in all, Mandalorians were facing it's darkest hour at a time of regrowth of prosperity.

Most sided with New Mandalorians out of fear; fear of being the next casualty in the savage war; one of the most savage on both the lives and ecosystem of the planet Mandalore.

Jango Fett was killed on Geonosis, leaving many to wonder who would lead as the next leader of Mandalorians... Satine stood as a high official in the New Mandalorians and before the Clone Wars broke out, she instituted a system of peace in the Mandalorian hierarchy.

The Death Watch were infuriated as they planned her fall in angered fists and violent hatred. Bo was jealous of how her sister rose to power in a 'cowardly' way, because she saw Satine to be beneath her. She sided herself to the cause the Death Watch had, setting up a group of individuals that called themselves the Nite Owls... They were a sect of the Death Watch that vowed to protect Mandalorians from any outside influence.

_Satine was a pacifist. Bo-Katan was a warrior. Both were crusaders. Both vowed to honor the name 'Mandalorian'. Both had a insatiable desire to serve others as a way of strengthening themselves..._

If only they could see how much they really have in common, they would grasp the fundamental truth of them being sisters.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review because I'm really proud of what I written. Go on, REVIEW!<strong>

**And I know I'm late to say this, but Happy Fourth of July everyone! May the Flag be with you.**


	10. The New Mand'alor

**Here's the last chapter... Will get back to my Onderon saga in about two weeks; otherwise, enjoy this story for what it's worth, cause it's worth a lot. :-)**

* * *

><p>Care for another is rooted in most people, whether they want it or not. Denial of it happens all the time, but there comes a moment in most people's lives that screams out for selflessness. And sometimes, it never happens.<p>

Maul was sitting on his throne, somewhat displeased by how his vengeance played out by killing Satine with Obi-Wan watching...

"I ate at the grief plastered in his eyes, Savage, but there were _no_ tears on his face. Nor were there any look for revenge..." He glanced away with what he had to say next. "Perhaps it's his past or his desperation for being a Jedi, but Obi-Wan Kenobi _truly_ is incorruptible."

Savage sighed, trying to keep up his persona of a large, evil brute, but in many ways, that was his mask and nothing else. "We came all this way _just_ to exact revenge on Kenobi?"

"We came for power." Maul's fist twitched. "Think about it, Savage? Mandalorians, Black Sun, the Hutt Cartel. All in our grasp. With control of the Underworld comes not only profit, but also proof that these 'neutral' worlds can have a voice..."

"Since when did you care about giving prosperity for those beneath you?" Savage tried to look into his Master's face, which quickly went away from his sight.

"You've been ignorant about my past, Savage. I should tell you it now... If I had a family, I would have been nothing more than a slave since all our people have been _slaves_... All to those..., Nightsisters." He snarled between lines. "My former master told everything I was since I was a child. A lone Dathomiri woman gave me up to him when I was an infant. I was going to be a slave just as you were a slave in the Nightbrothers clan... Either way, I was a _tool_ to be used. The Nightsister chose me to be protected by the Dark Side, but I was still a slave to it."

"Let me guess." Savage strummed with a melotone voice. "As a Nightbrother, you would have been a slave to the Nightsisters. As an apprentice to the Dark Side, you would have been a slave to your master... Who was this Sith master you speak of?"

"I know who he really is... But to everyone else, he was-" He shuddered, "the Dark Side incarnated."

Savage lifted his arm out to the far viewscreen. "We have an army to go against this Sith master. Let us defeat him before he interferes in your plans."

Maul remembered Sidious forcing him to recount the Rule of Two. "Only two there are. One to master the power and the other to crave it... The Rule is broken by this offsetting Clone Wars... With it broken, _he_ loses power... He believes in the Rule to keep his position of Mastery, but..." Maul put his thumbs against his temples as he tried to figure out the name of the _master_ of _his_ master... "There was another Sith Lord when I grew in power, a Muun... But that's all my memory remembers..."

Savage grew confused. "So your Master admittedly broke the Rule of Two?"

Maul growled again. "He bypassed that impasse by saying I was a tool. A means to an end. That is how I was when I was that 'tool'. That's how I was when I was apprentice... 'Through victory, my chains are broken.' In all respects, Kenobi freed me from those chains when he slaughtered me on Naboo, but I trapped all, my every ounce of Dark Side potential that was in me. I remember my Master teaching me from the Muun master on how to _cheat_ death. I used my training to survive the impossible... Someday, I'll show the galaxy the worth that _he_ overlooked."

Maul never realized that he was standing through most of the conversation, invigorated by his passion to change his destiny, but eventually, he sat back down.

_Then, it was there! The not-so-subtle tremble in the Force!_

"Brother, I should tell you that I may not be the monster like you."

"Quiet, Savage...!" The Force felt like it was clamoring along his head, bouncing in his mind. It was frightening. "I sense..., a presence... A presence I haven't felt..., since...- MASTER!"

Quite literally, the _harper_ of the Dark Side made his entrance as he Force-Pushed the door open, choking then cracking the two necks of the guarding Supercommandos.

Lord Sidious has finally come for Maul.

* * *

><p>After neglecting Savage, taking over a government, and killing another woman in cold blood, Maul was, in nothing short, meant to be labeled a villain. He didn't fully understand the Dark Side; just been taught how to perform it. Sidious knew everything Maul didn't. He took everything that Maul had.<p>

Then, when he finally realized he was beaten, on the floor next to his fallen brother, Maul did something that was entirely out of the monster he thought he was. Something Pre Viszla didn't do when he was beaten... He _begged_. "Have mercy." He whispered the words at first, but grew into something tantamount. "Please! Please have mercy!"

Sidious chuckled, "There is..., no mercy." He sent a barrage of Force Lightning out of his fingers, causing Maul to cry in his head. Cry out something that he didn't think he would ever be able to say. 'Kenobi! Forgive me!'

Sidious just continued to smile under his hood. "Do not worry... I'm not going to kill you... I have..., other uses for you." With a wave of laughter, he sent another wave of Force Lightning to cause Maul to scream anguish for all the terrible deeds that his Master inspired him to commit.

Maul knew what he wanted. He wanted control over his Underworld... More importantly, Sidious captured one of the few people who held a link to Mother Talzin.

Maul recalled what Sidious had always recanted in him. "You are monster. Release him inside you. When that's done, you'll have power and victory. You must learn that when you embrace the true nature of the Force, you, forevermore, walk _alone_."

* * *

><p>Bo-Katan continued to fight for Mandalore. She now led what was left of the Death Watch to victory or death. The fighting has been going on for hours. The people either sided with Maul or Bo-Katan. It may have took radical sway to have a woman lead the clans, but in this dark hour, maybe that was all that was needed.<p>

Orbital strikes struck landing pads, leaving waste to the cities. Families tried to hide from the onslaught, but it was no use against the might of both sides.

"Commander!" Dar Viszla sounded "We're pushing them away. They're retreating."

Bo could barely believe that statement. "Impossible!"

They looked out at the battle below Sundari, with Black Sun, Pyke Syndicate, and mercenaries of the Hutts were taking to space.

"Cowards." She scoffed.

Then, the Supercommandos were joining along with them, with red-tinged markings flying farther like a dissipating bloodtrail.

Bo-Katan continued to shoot at any stragglers. "This is too good to be true...! Maul must have gotten wind of Kenobi's escape and is retreating! Dar, you're leading the counter-retreat!"

"Where are you going?!" He started up his jetpack.

"I think Kenobi said something about my sister being in there, probably jailed or in pain!"

Before he could ask something like 'Who is your sister?', Bo left for the inner halls to the empty city, helmet gone.

Bo never liked art. It was always a waste of time that she couldn't understand or recreate, but with the buildings of Sundari, there was a high attention to art. It astounded and frustrated Bo, but she ignored the beautiful design of the city as she hurried to the palace.

She flew to the edge of the courtyard, in front of the stonework design of Mandalorian Crusaders vanquishing their Enemies... In many ways, it was as if the New Mandalorians took to the design as a horrific massacre, not an honorary bout. But after a second, she overlooked the design, hovered over the steps until she reached the main hall...

_Nothing was in there!_ _The throne room was empty of Maul and his brother!_

'He must have retreated with the others.' She told herself. 'Though where, she could not say.'

Bo then looked at the throne that her sister had... She lifted her hand, rubbing against it's arm resters... She looked up at the artificial light that hung down from right above the throne... Bo smiled congenially. "I'm proud of you, sister." She muttered...

That was the selfless thing to do, but then Bo chose to sit down on the chair... It felt like _nothing_. All on the golden-and-peach chair, and it felt like nothing... She looked out to the right and found a glass viewscreen of city, then at her large portrait on her left, slashed down the middle like it was from a lightsaber. Bo just ignored the disgrace to her sister's face and muttered again. "A beautiful land for a beautiful lady."

Then there was a female scream from down below, which brought Bo immediately to her feet. She raced out the throne room, taking the stairs to the lower floors. She saw the four post-teens that helped Satine escape earlier that day- no, three of them were there!

Korkie looked over with red eyes. "Lagos is dead..."

Before Bo could ask how he knew this, the red-headed Soniee remarked. "She died protecting us... We may have training, but we were no match against the Supercommandos; not all by ourselves."

Amis shook his bald head. "I think another Sith abducted Maul. We saw him captured, right before this mysterious Sith killed his large bodyguard."

"He got what he deserved." Korkie croaked as he looked down at the jeweled open-air coffin.

This brought Bo to an unnerved walk as she slowly panned across the room. "Kids... What are you looking at."

As cruel as it sounded, she was hoping it to be Soniee... She wasn't prepared to see Satine ladled in the coffin.

A squeak of grief escaped Bo's horrified lips as she looked down. "NOOOO!" She screamed as she thrashed her dead sister in her grave. "No, don't go Satine! You're _my_ sister. You're the closest thing I have." But it was not like Satine was in her dying grasp; she was _already_ stone, stone dead. "Don't go. Stop fooling me; don't go!"

Korkie put a hand on her shoulder when he realized just how close she really was to her... And Bo moved to cry in his shoulder before going back to Satine's body, holding her head, realizing all the strife, all the conflict meant nothing when they could have been close to each other. Treat her like family.

She moved her forehead down touch her sister's, as she recalled just one song that Satine would sing when she was a child, or when they ran away.

"It's _peace_..., not _war_... Peace _failed_..., war _prevailed_... But at every start... Peace exists in _everyone's_ heart, for I truly know..., love is there _before_ hate can grow."

* * *

><p>Bo-Katan realized one thing: she was to be the new leader of Mandalore; Mand'alor. She planned so many things. Ever since the Republic sent an invasion force on Mandalore, she negotiated with them, especially with Kenobi. They were not met well, but the Mandalorians were a split community. They either retreated with Maul, or stayed with Bo-Katan.<p>

She had a statue built in the middle of the fully repaired Peace Park, the same place that was bombed earlier in the Clone Wars. Low on the memorial was a plaque that read:

'The fight for peace is as trying as the fight for war'

- Duchess Satine Kryze

She accepted the Republic's temporary occupation, on charges that _they_ were too violent to be left alone. But Bo made her people accept the Occupation of Mandalore because it would help protect the world if Maul were to return. She had no desire exact revenge on Maul. Whether he was evil or misled, she knew he was doomed to fall eventually and the Mandalorians would rejoice when that time came.

She taught everyone to train in the warrior ways, but was one of the first Mand'alors who accepted the divine choice that anyone can be whatever they wanted to be, warrior or diplomat. It mattered not when all the clans were brought together in a unifying force. However, she wasn't the first woman leader that symbolized her warrior entity. Satine, very well, was the first woman Mand'alor. Bo-Katan, in her shadows.

She did everything she did for the right. She did everything to bring a lasting protection, a lasting surety. She was Mand'alor as they should have been. Not a political puppet or a cruel dictator, but someone who was kind, who connected with her people in ways insatiable to ponder.

Bo-Katan was it's sister. Satine was all those.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, everyone, and I mean, everyone review please. I love ending chapters because it inspires me to challenge what I type into something I know has to sound important. Definitely important to the fandom. I hope I did just that.<strong>

**- ItsATrap101**


End file.
